Hetalia Plays: Minecraft
by Kitdra
Summary: The Hetalia cast are testing a new machine Japan made that allows the players enter the game it's self. Read about their adventures in the game of Minecraft. I do not own Hetalia or Minecraft. If I did I'd be rich
1. Tutorial

Hi all. This is my frist story on this site. I hope you all enjoy it. I've seen a few of these already but I'd thought I should do my own. Will try to update at the very least once a week. Depending on what real life throws at me. I don't own Hetalia or Minecraft or any other game and such that might be mention in this fic. If I did I'd be rich and would not have to work a real job.

* * *

New World Day 1 Morning

*Loading MineCraft...*  
*Click! Click!*  
*Loading Server...*  
*Loading World...*

[TheHero has entered the World]

"... Dude~... This is so COOL!" America starts pumping his fists as he looks at the new world around him.

[SilentNinja has entered the World]

"Hmm?... SilentNinja?" Americe starts looking around for the new player but not able to locate him.

*Beep! Beep! Beep!*

"What?" Reaching into his pants pocket he pulls out a little device with a keyboard on it. "What's this?" He clicks the blinking button and a screen pops up in front of him with a message.

SilentNinja: America-san, do you read? Japan

"Do I read? Ofcourse I do! HAHAHA!" America quickly types in a reply.

TheHero: Yea! This is so AWSOME! Dude you rock!  
SilentNinja: Um... Thanks you. America-san, we need to go over a few things befor getting started.  
TheHero: Sure!

[Pasta has entered the World]  
[LoveRose has entered the World]  
[WestG has entered the World]  
[TeaGentlemen has entered the World]  
[Maple has entered the World]  
[Vodka has entered the World]  
[Shinatty-chanFan has entered the World]

SilentNinja: Good looks like everyones here.  
TeaGentleman: So what is this? And where are we?  
TheHero: This is MineCraft! And we're in a cool randomly generated world!  
TeaGentlemen: So this one of those brain roting games you play?  
TheHero: My games are not brain roting!  
Pasta: Where is everyone? Why am I all alone? *cry*  
WestG: Don't worry Italy I'm here. I'll come look for you once we figure out what we need to do.  
Pasta: Germany? Ve~ Ok  
TeaGentleman: So what are we doing?  
SilentNinja: Well we are going to be testing a new machine that allows the players, as in us right now, to be able to subconsciously join in and play the games that are

loaded into the porgram.  
TheHero: This is super cool!  
SilentNinja: Right now the only game in the program is MineCraft. Out of all the games America-san requested, this one seemed the simplest and easy to test.  
TheHero: Aww but World of Warcraft is a fun game, so is Left 4 Dead.  
Shinatty-chanFan: Aru! I think none of us want to have nightmares of monsters or zombies tearing out our guts.  
TeaGentleman: I'll have to agree with China on that.  
The Hero: Yous are no fun!  
TeaGentleman: It's 'You both' not yous. Spell it right with the right grammer!  
LoveRose: Someone's cranky today. What's the matter? Ran out of tea?  
TeaGentleman: You shut up Frog!  
LoveRose: Honhonhonhon!  
SilentNinja: Are there any more questions?  
Vodka: All become one with Russia, Da?

SilentNinja: Let me rephase that. Are there any more questions involving the Test and/or Machine?  
TeaGentleman: I got one. How do we wake up from this thing?  
SilentNinja: Ah yes. The device you are holding now also accesses the menu window. You may log in and out as you please. It will save all data and your last know location for when you return. If there are no more questions I'll allow America-san to explain how this game works.  
WestG: Might as well get things started.  
TheHero: Alright, MineCraft is an aventure game, Available for Xbox360 and Pc, in whitch you explore the randomly generated world for resorces in order to survive!  
TeaGentleman: Survive? Survive what?  
TheHero: I'll get to that. As you can-?... Hey Japan? Were do we view Heath/hunger and inventory?  
LoveRose: Heath? We got heath here?  
SilentNinja: Everthing should be accessable throu the devices.  
TheHero: Ok cool! Yes there is Heath, it's showed as hearts. If you loose all of them you die and get respawned at the point where you are now... normaly everyone spawns near the same spot thro I think there are some gliches.  
SilentNinja: Might be something with the coding I'll see if I can figure it out later. Everything should be almost to defult settings.  
Shinatty-chanFan: Almost?  
SilentNinja: America-san made a few changes to the server properties.  
TeaGentleman: What kind of changes?  
TheHero: All I did was enabled PvP, Nether, Monster and a few little things.  
LoveRose: PvP?  
TeaGentleman: Nether?  
Pasta: MONSTER! Germany! Come find me please!  
WestG: Calm down, you'll be alright.  
TheHero: Don't worry the level is set to easy. They're pretty much harmless. Anyway before we loose too much day light I'll give the quick run down. Get resorces, build whatever you like with blocks, I suggest a shelter would be the first thing, make tools to find better resorces, fight monsters, and explore! Oh and don't die cause you'll end up droping everything you have on you if you do. Also keep an eye on the hunger bar, if it's low or gone you'll have to eat something to fill it or if you get hurt you won't regen heath and no hunger bar causes damage due to starving.  
TeaGentleman: So what do we eat to refill the hunger bar?  
TheHero: There's los of things. You can get meat from the animals out and about, don't attack wolfes, they bite back. You can also cook and make some things, like cake, or pie. Iggy can't mess up cooking in here. HAHAHA!  
TeaGentleman: Button it Git! My cooking is just fine! And don't call me Iggy!  
LoveRose: What is this PvP you spoke of?  
TheHero: Player vs. Player. You can attack others if you want. I turn it on cause it fun to hit someone on accident as you're adventuring.  
TeaGentleman: So you're saying that if, lets say a certain frog were to come near me, I have the ability to 'accidently' say maim him?  
LoveRose: AH! Why would want to hurt moi! All I want is to share my love. You should be grateful!  
TeaGenleman: I'd be 'Grateful' never to see your face.  
TheHero: Guys! We already wasted half the game day talking. We need to build shelters and get the basics before night fall!  
Shinatty-chanFan: Why? What happens at night?  
TheHero: Thats when the monsters start spawning! The appear at night or in very dark areas like caves.  
Pasta: GERMANY! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE HERE AT NIGHT!  
WestG: Alight, I'm coming to find you now. Stay calm.  
TeaGentleman: So what do we start with? How do we get materials?  
TheHero: Punch Wood.  
TeaGentleman: What...?  
LoveRose: I know some 'Wood' I'd like to punch.  
TeaGentleman: Pervert!  
TheHero: Well you got to start at the basics. Punch wood to get woodblock, in the inventory place it in one of the 4 boxes near the top and you can make planks, from there you can make a crafting table and sticks if place them right. After getting the table you can then make tools.  
TeaGentleman: Very well. Guess we're all camping on our own for the frist night. Better get started.  
SilentNinja: Yes. I agree. We'll start looking for one another what it's light out again.  
Shinatty-chanFan: Everyone be carefull. Night!  
Vodka: Kol kol kol kol...  
TheHero: Dude stop being a creep- Oh snap!  
Vodka: What's the matter comrade?  
TheHero: I forgot to warn everyone about creepers... And I don't mean you or France. Alls well I just they'll find out about them sooner or later.  
Vodka: What are they?  
TheHero: They're these green things that sneak up on you shissing then blow up. It's kinda of fun watching others get surpized by them. HAHAHA!  
Vodka: Kol kol kol... Da, I'd like to see. I go find one.  
TheHero: Yeah, you go do that.  
Maple: Did anyone even noticed I was here?  
TheHero: ?! Woah, what? Who are you?  
Maple: I'm Canada.  
TheHero: Dude bro, I didn't know you where here.  
Maple: I'm laying on the bed next to yours.  
TheHero: You are? Well, haha...

TheHero: Gotta go!  
Maple: *sigh*

* * *

I can't write accents so for the sake of my fic they all speak "normal" english. Any other language used in this fic was translated throu Google translator. If any of it is worng blame Google. If you like my fic please R&R. If you don't like my fic, then I don't know. If you flame my Fic I'll unlease Greece's cat army on you.


	2. Game Logic and Mobs

Here's the second chapter. Unlike the frist one they'll do stuff in this one. Let's see how they'll do on the remainder of their frist day.

New World: Day 1 Afternoon/Evening

"Punch... Wood... Really now? This is bloody stupid.*sigh* Well atleast I won't have a hard time finding wood..." England looked around. He was spawned in the middle of a big forest. He walks up to a oak tree and examines it for a second. From what he could tell, the whole thing was made up of blocks stuck together. "If I end up breaking my hand from this or if the tree falls on me, that git is going to get it" He balls his hand into a tight fist and pulls his arm back. He closes his eyes and thinks about it for a second but then just lets his fist fly right into the side of the tree. Nothing? He opens one eye to see if his hand was hurt at all from the punch. His hand was still in one peice, not even red from the impack. He then looked at ther tree. He could see a small crack in the trunk. "The bloody he- That should have at least stinged..." He gave the tree another punch, this time with his eye's opened. He saw the crack get larger. "Would you look at that... I guess real world logic dosen't aply here" He gives the tree another punch. "This is easy enough. I'll be able to make myself a place for the night in no time." He continues hiting the tree, the crack getting larger and larger untill suddenly, the block of the tree shrunk and poped out. "What the!" He covered his head waiting for the tree to fall on him... Nothing? He peeked up at the tree... it... was still... standing? No floating! In mid air! "Guess physics dosen't aply eather... at least for trees." He goes over and picks up the trunk of the tree he punched out. "Now all I got to do is put it into one these boxes, right?"

Pulling out the device he was useing to chat with the others moments ago, he pulled up the inventory screen and looked it over. He takes the block and holds it up to one of the top boxes and pushes it into the screen. Half way in, it stops and on the right side an image poped out. He reaches over and pulles the new block out and the other dissappears. "That was interesting" Now studying the new block he noticed there was a number 4 on it. "What's this about?" He tryies to place the block into the same box he did the tree tunk, this time the block split sticking one into the screen and other still in England's hand. He noticed the number changed from 4 to 3. "I see... What do I get if I fill all four boxes?" he places the remaning 3 blocks in the empty boxes and new one appeared. "This one looks alot different." He pulls the block out and the other 4 dissappeares. "Now what are you?" He goes and places it in one of the now empty boxes again... Nothing? "Ok so what am I surpost to do with this?" He pulles the block back out and looks at it. He then looks at the sky. It was well past mid day and the sun was beginning to set... 'Night comming already?!' Looking at the sun he noticed that it was seting rather quickly. He reverted his attantion back to the tree. "Bloody hell, I've wasted all this time with these blocks and I still have yet to make myself a shelter for the night" He returned to the tree pounding away at what was left untill the trunk was gone and crafted them into planks.

"Ok, now how do I build with these?" Night had already fallen the moon was rising. Frusterated with tring to figued everthing out, he slams a plank down on the ground. "Dam-" He couldn't finshes his word. He was takeing by surprize at the block he slamed to the ground. It grew to the normal block size of the tree and was stuck there. "That... That was it? All I had to bloody do was place it on the ground..." England was about ready to pull his hair out but reframed from doing so. He gave himself a minute to calm down and then placed the other remaining blocks in a way to give him a small box-like shack to spend the night in. He walked inside and boared it up behind him. He didn't want any more surprizes. He pulled out the one odd block that he made. It was too dark to see anything and he didn't have any light sorce. Sighing, he opened his inventory and placed it in an empty box and closed it. He'll deal with it in the mornning, right now all he wanted was to sleep. He sat down and proped his back against the wall and 'tried' to fall to sleep. He would have save and exited the game, but didn't want anyone thinking he lost interest already. He closed his eyes only to open them again due to sounds on the outside wall of his box-like shelter. It then went up to the top of the roof and just seemed to be hovering over him. He closed his eye's again trying to ignore the noise and fall to sleep.

England wasn't the only one haveing a hard time starting.

Somewhere around a mountainous region... (back before night fall)

"So how is moi surpost to get down from here?" France look at his surroundings. He spawned uptop a flat head of a mountain in the middle of a few others. Some smaller, other longer. Very few trees around, but he would have to find a way off the peak he was on to get to them. He looked over the side, nothing but a sheer 50 foot drop to ground level. "What is moi surpost to do. They don't expect me to spout wings and fly do they?" He took a walk around the top of the mountain pearing over the edge for a way down. He saw a lake at the base of the mountain, but wasn't about the attempt a high dive. He did see a few areas of the mountain side that juded out. "Guess I could try to climb down." He started to make his way down the almost stair-like side of the mountain. Half way down he was about to go down another level when something droped behind him and let out a loud noise. "BAAAAAAAAA!" He jumped loosesing his footing and wound up falling the rest of the way into the lake. He resurfaced and looked around."What the hell was that!" He looked up at the mountain side where he fell off and saw a light gray wooled sheep. "Baaaa!" The now soked and rageful, France started shouting every known curse word he could think of in french, eventully swimming to land and trying to dry himself off.

"Now that I'm on the gound I better find a place to stay" He spent most of the game's remaining day light walking around in search of trees but only maged to find a few small ones. "This is not going to do. I need to find more wood" He, like England, also fiddled with the crafting methods, just not as long as he did. He also found out that he could get blocks of dirt from punching the groud. Stone... didn't work so much. Night had already fallen and he needed to find a place to hold out till day. He had 16 planks of wood and one dirt block on him. Rounding cornners of moutains and not paying attention, he stoped at the sight of a arrow just suddenly appeared right in front of his face embeded into the stone wall. Looking at the direction the arrow came from he spoted the sorce. There was a skeleton with a bow in hand starring stright at him. He seen another 2 in the back of him but they didn't seem to noticed him yet. The Skeleton drew back another arrow and fired. France ducked in time have it miss impaling him in the head. "Qu'est-ce que l'enfer!" France took off running now gaining the attention of the other 2 skeletons. The 3 of them gave chase after the frenchman continueing fireing arrow as they ran. France saw a small opening in a stone wall and guned for it and ignored a sudden pain in his lower back side. He jumped into the hole not barther looking to see if it was safe first and quickly place the one dirt block he had on the ground half of the hole in the wall. After placeing the block he jumped to side as an arrow flys by hole above the placed block and hits the back wall. The skeletons waited out side for France to poke out of the hole, but he wasn't about to give them an easy target. Instead he stayed off to the side. Tired he goes to sit down. "OWW!" Looking behind him he sees an arrow sticking out of his butt. He laughed and pulled it out and sat down. "Well it can't be any worst, droit?" An eerie sound fulled the cave and France shuttered. He looked around uneased before allowing sleep to take over.

In a snowy region of the world... (befor night fall)

Germany was trecking throu a pine forest not knowing where he was heading. He left the chat after Italy's freak out to go and find his friend, so he wasn't on long enought to read America's explain the basics of crafting and getting meterials. He was unarmed and lost. Not a good way to start out. He walked on not sure if he was going the right way. The sun was still out but close to setting. He managed to exit the pine forest only to come to a snowy plain. Looking out at the open field, all he could see were wolves, cows, and pigs. "Ok, wolves I can see being here, but cows and pigs?" Shaking his head he deiced not to try to make sence of it. This a game, it doesn't need to make sence. He continued foward. Night fell and he was still in the snowy plains. "Doesn't look like I'll be finding Italy this night. Just hope he managed to find a safe place to stay." Germany gotten a weird feeling, like there was someone or something was near by watching him. Then he heard this noise, he couldn't tell what it was. It was something he never hear before. He looked up and around and then spoted the sorce.

It would have been hard to make out in the night if the snow hadn't contrasted. He move carefully closer to it, trying to figure out what it was. It was tall, very tall, and all black? "What is it?" Germany didn't have a chace to get any closer cause the thing turned and locked it's gaze to his. Germany frozed and it let out the horrided scream, but then it dissappeared? Leaveing only purple smoke in it's place. Germany was able to take another step foward but only to knocked to the ground. Looking behind him he saw the creature, it's mouth opened and growling. Germany quickly got up and ran away from the thing. Looking back to see if it was giving chase. It dissappeared again in purple smoke. Germany look forwards just to see it appeared right in front of him. This time he doged it's attack and kept running. It didn't need to chase him it can teleport. Germany needed a place to hide. Soon he reached a frozen river. As soon as he took a few steps on the icey surface he slid and fell backwards. The thing ported in front of him and moved in closer to attack. Germany spined and run back the other way. He noticed a small cave and slid in. It was in deed small, small enough that the creature could not get it's self inside and just stood at the entrance. "It... It can't fit in here..." He laughted and relaxed. The tall being stooded there growling for a moment before dissappearing again. Outside was silent, but he wasn't going to risk going out and having that thing come and attack him again. He sat in the small inclosement through out night hopeing nothing eles found him.

The others had a better time in their first night

China wound up in a desert. Wondering about and not finding any trees, ofcourse it was a desert, he did come up to good number of cacti in whitch he collected useing the "punch wood" method and was surprized it didn't hurt him. He also found a nice size lake in the middle of nowhere. Since he couldn't make a shelter, he instead used the cucti and figured out how to arange them to make himself a cactus box, minus the top. Finshed it in time for a bunch of zombies to show up and try to attack. The wall did it's job and held them back as well as damaged them in the process.

Japan spawned in a marshy swamp area of the world. Seems he was claver to have thought of reading the begginers guide on the minecraft wiki and had an idea of what to do. After punching down a few trees and placeing saplings to replace them. Made himself a crafting table and with that then a wooden sword, and pickaxe. He then traved south a bit, useing lily pads as a temporary brigde to cross swampy water. He soon setted on climbing into a tree and blocking easy paths for mobs to use to get to him and spent a peaceful night gazeing at the stars.

Italy was very lucky. He was going in near circles looking for Germany who was surpost to find him. He didn't find him, but he did find an NPC village, and a nice size one too. He entered the village and tryied to talk to the odd big nose people there but all they seemed interested in was trading. He saw farms and noticed there was this big rock-like statue standing on the edge of town. Night fell and Italy didn't want to leave the safety of the village, he was too afride. So he stayed and spent the night with the strange big nosed people in one of the houses.

Russia had no trouble at all. He was in a jungle section of the map looking for these so called 'Creepers'. He spoted some ocelots but they quickly ran when he came near. Dissapointed, he continued his search but to no avail. Night fell and he was getting tired. He found a small structure, looking inside it was a bit dark, but he entered anyway. 'Never show enemies fear' and it seems there were no enemies to fear. The building was empty. Russia desided that it would be a nice place to spend the night, found a place next to the wall and drifted off to sleep. In MineCraft players fear mobs, in Russia Mobs fear him. *A small gathering the random mob monsters hide in a dark corrner of the room not far from where Russia is sleeping afride to move*

America on the other hand, happened to be a gamer, knew the ins and outs of the game aready. As soon as he got off the chat he rushed to the nearest bunch of trees he could spot and got to work. By the time night fell he had already made the crafting table then a wooden pickaxe to get stone and coal, then a stone sword and chased down a few cows, made a furnce to cook the meat, found a beach area and made himself a nice little beach house and lit the place up with some tourches for the night. He spent the night munching on steake and cooking sand to make glass panes for his windows. Unfortunlly he didn't have the time to look for sheep to make a bed so he'll have to sleep on the floor for the first night.

As for what's his name...

"I'm Canada."

Right. He spawned on a small little island out in the middle of the ocean with one single tree growing on it. It was small enough that mobs wouln't spawn on it so he didn't have to worry about that. "But I do have to worry about food." Canada sighed. He had punched down the tree already and replanted it. He was about to pass out when "OW!" something fell on his head. "What's this?... An Apple!" He picked it up and put it into his inventory to save for when he needs it.

I'm pretty sure that we all (those that have played Minecraft) have gone throu these situations when you played for the first time. Also yes brakeing the 4th wall XD

On to the next day! R&R


	3. Finding the Village Pt1

And now the fun begins. If anyone got suggestions for me for my fanfic I'd be glad to read them. Also thanks to thoses that left me comments. You guys rock. And so far I didn't have to unleash Greece's cat army. *Pets the kitties and wispers* Shhhh... Don't worry. One day we'll rule the world.

* * *

New World: Day 2 Morning

England awoke in his box-like shelter, not from the noise comming from his roof (that seemed to have intensified) but from the beeping of the device they were useing in the game. He pulled it out of his pocket and opened the chat window.

**TheHero**: Rise and shine everyone! Time to get some work done and start adventuring!  
**TeaGentleman**: It's morning already? What's the bloody time cycle in the game?  
**TheHero**: Day and night only last for about 10 to 15 minutes.  
**LoveRose**: What are you complaining about. Moi had to use a this dark and dirt cave to sleep in for the night.  
**TeaGentleman**: At least you found something. I had to build my shelter!  
**LoveRose**: Did you get chased by 3 skeletons fireing arrows at you last night? No?  
**TheHero**: HAHAHA! Dude you were chased down by 3 of them?!  
**WestG**: Be lucky you only had that. I'm still not sure what I ran into.  
**TeaGentleman**: You had a rough night too?  
**TheHero**: Describe it, I know everything in this game!  
**WestG**: Well it was very tall, made a weird sound, and was able to teleport.  
**LoveRose**: Teleport?  
**TheHero**: Dude tell me you didn't look it in the eyes!  
**WestG**: It was hard not to when it turns and stares back at you.  
**TheHero**: That was an Enderman! Those guys get pissy if you look stright at them.  
**TeaGentleman**: Whould have been nice to know that earlyer.  
**WestG**: Yeah. So would it be safe for me to head out of my shelter now?  
**TheHero**: If you havn't heard him for a while it means you're safe. But if you get another one chasing you, try to find some water. It's like acid to them and they'll poof off.  
**LoveRose**: And what about me?  
**TheHero**: It's day time you should be safe. Skeletons and Zombies can't survive in the day light and burn to death if they can't find shade.  
**LoveRose**: Merci.  
**TeaGentleman**: I think I gota little porblem of my own. I seem to have some noisey guests on my roof.  
**TheHero**: You might have a spider infestation.  
**TeaGentleman**: Great~.  
**TheHero**: Hey, don't worry. They should be easy to handle. They can't fit into a 1 square block hole so puch out a skylight and whack them a few times.  
**TeaGentleman**: I don't have a weapon. And can't fit into a 1 square block hole? How big are these things?  
**TheHero**: Just do it, you'll see.  
**TeaGentleman**: Fine.  
**Shinatty-chanFan**: To bad you no have cactus wall like me. Aru!  
**The Hero**: Are you in a desert China?  
**Shinatty-chanFan**: Looks it.  
**TheHero**: Be sure to save some of those cactuses. They can be used to make dye.  
**TeaGentleman**: I think it's spelled Cacti for more then one.  
**TheHero**: Don't you got a bug problem to take care of?  
**TeaGentleman**: Technically they're arachnids.  
**TheHero**: Whatever.  
**Vodka**: Sounds like everyone was having fun. I couldn't find anything but a few cats.  
**LoveRose**: Cats? There's cats in this game?  
**TheHero**: Ocelots, but they can be tamed and become cats. If you got fish on you. Same for wolfes/dogs useing bones from Skeletons.  
**Pasta**: Ve~ I want a kitty!  
**WestG**: Italy, Sorry I couldn't find you before night fall.  
**Pasta**: It's ok Germany. I found some strange big nose people and spent the night at their house.  
**WestG**: WHAT?!  
**TheHero**: You found a NPC Village! Awsome!  
**TeaGentleman**: A what now?  
**TheHero**: NPC village are little towns that are randomly placed in fields, deserts, and I think once I found one in a swamp. They're filled with trading NPCs and have farms and houses. Diffently a great find on a frist day. Is there a blacksmith's house there?  
**Pasta**: I don't know. What would it look like?  
**TheHero**: They'll be designed differntly from the others and have 2 furnaces outside. If you go inside there shoud be a chest there with some random stuff for you to use.  
**TeaGentleman**: Wouldn't that be stealing?  
**TheHero**: Says the old pirate. And nah. The NPCs don't care, I've raided their smith's house and crops hundres of times.  
**TeaGentleman**: I'm not old! And I've grown out of my pirateing days.  
**SilentNinja**: Perhaps we should focus on possible finding one another today, instead of spending the day talking again.  
**TeaGentleman**: True. It might make things easyer if we know what everyone's surrounding are. So far China is in a desert, I'm seem to be in some kind of forest.  
**TheHero**: I'm at the Beach, and Russia is with in a jungle, and Italy is a NPC Village somewhere.  
**Pasta**: The Village is in a big field. Ve~  
**WestG**: I'm at a fronzen river currently.  
**LoveRose**: I'm somewhere in a mess of mountains.  
**SilentNinja**: I'm in a swamp biome.  
**TheHero**: Ok then. It seems that Italy has found the best place for us to occupy so we should try to find this village.  
**TeaGentleman**: It does sound like most sensible plan. And coming from you I'm surprized. You normally never make sense.  
**TheHero**: What you talking about? I always make sense.  
**SilentNinja**: I'll be heading south for as far as I can. Hopefully I'll run into someone.  
**WestG**: I'm heading east.  
**Shinatty-chanFan**: Same here.  
**TeaGentleman**: I'll head north, after I deal with the spider problem.  
**LoveRose**: Heading north ran moi into those skeletons. I'll go south as well.  
**Vodka**: Same but I'd like to explore a bit before I join you comrades.  
**TheHero**: Well I can't go south or east. West it is! Italy you stay where you are.  
**Maple**: Would anyone be able to pick me up along the way?  
**TheHero**: Dude Canadia! I forgot you were here.  
**Maple**: I was talking to you 20 minutes ago.  
**TheHero**: Where are you at Bro?  
**Maple**: I seem to be stuck on a small island in the middle of the ocean.  
**TheHero**: Well that sucks. Make yourself a boat and get yourself over here. See you soon!  
**Maple**: America!

England exited the chat and left America to talk to himself. He had to take care of his unwelcomed guests. He punched out one of the wood planks he used for the roof and there stareing down at him was the giant head of a spider. "The Bloody Hell! That thing is huge!" It was pushed away by 2 other ones of the same size. "Damn! How am I deal with 3 of them?" Takeing a moment to think of his options. He could try to fight them from the safety of his shelter, wait and hope they go away (but then again they been up there all night), or he could try to out run them. "I don't have the time to fight and kill all of them now, I need to try and find this village before night again. And I defintly don't want to spend another night here. So I guess I'm making a run for it." Hearing the spiders following his movement he goes over to the wall and punches out 2 blocks to make a door way. He backs up to the other wall and takes a breath. "OK 1...2...3!" He sprints out of the new opening and keeps running. The spiders jump down and start to chase put quickly give up. England looks behind him and sees they're not following. "Guess they couldn't keep- *Wham!*" Not looking where he was going, he ran into a tree. Felling a bit dazed he gets back on his feet and continues north.

In the Mountains, France peared out the small hole he left open when he escaped the skeleton. Nothing was there but a few bones. "They must of died like America said..." Breaking the dirt block that saved him that night he walks out of the cave and pick up the bones as well as two other items. "Um... What is this? Looks like they left me a few gifts. Isn't that sweet. Angleterre never gives me gifts except bumps and bruses on my head." He picks up a few arrows and a half damaged bow. "Looks like it seen better days but it will do." Holding on to the bow, he starts his way south.

Germany peers out of the cave he spent the night in. There was no sign of this "Enderman" that he ran into during the night. Seeing it safe, he climbs out of the cave and takes a better look at he surrounding. Germany was at an edge of a frozen river. "I should get my self better equiped before I move on.-" Just relizing that he forgot to ask how he was surpost to get weapons. He took out his device again and hoped that America was still on. He was, seemed to be talking to someone he wasn't familiar with. He started typing to America.

**WestG**: America, I'm sure you went over this with the others but. How do I get weapons? Incase I run into anything eles.  
**TheHero**: So you miss the 'punching wood' segment?  
**WestG**: I guess. Why... Could you fill me in please?  
**TheHero**: Just as it says, you start off by punching wood to get blocks. Then use them to make a table and then you can make a sword. It's that's simple.  
**Maple**: Be sure to hold on to your table when you're done.  
**WestG**: Ok I think I get it. And thanks for the advice... Who are you?  
**Maple**: I'm Canada.  
**WestG**: Right. Thanks.

Getting off the chat and putting the device back into his pocket. Looking around again, he spoted a small grove of pine trees. He approched the process pretty much like England did, expecting to hurt himself and the tree coming down on him. He eventully grasped the concept of building by midday and got to work making a few swords.

China Had taken down his cacti walls and stored them in his inventor. After picking up a few peices of what looked like roted meat He began his way east, some how also turning a bit north as he went. He soon met up with a river, on the other side was a forest of oak and birch trees. "Wonder if this the same forest England was stuck in? Aru~" There didn't seem to be a brigde across, so it look like he was going to take a swim. Getting to the other side he enter forest now heading northeast. Perhaps He'll run into England. Walking under the shade of the trees he was alittle lost in thought, untill an arrow came wizsing by. China snaped attention to a lone skeleton and jumped for cover behind the nearest tree. A few seconds past by and nothing. This confused him, France was chased by 3 of them during the night. He peeked from the side of the tree only to have an arrow hit the trunk inches from him causing him to jump back again. It still didn't move from it's spot. Strange. Well if it isn't going to come after him he might as well move on. He left the skeleton behind and kept his eye out for anyother surprizes.

Japan Looked down from the tree he spent the night in. There was a spider and zombie hiding right under him. Climbing down wasn't an option. Eventhro spider were surpost to be passived during the day, they can still be a aggressive if they target a player in the night before and will attack if given the chance untill it looses the target. The zombie might go after him. If it leaves the shade of the tree it will start burning. The water near by can also protect it from burning. Japan really didn't want to go for a swim, especially in swamp water, but it looked like he wasn't given any other good choices. He took a moment to plan where he was going to go. The next small land mass wasn't too far and decided to jump as close to that as possible and once on the land he could out run if nessecary anything following him. He took a running start, as he reached the edge of the tree he jumped. Just as he thought, the spider had followed the dirrection he was going and made a jump for him, coming nowhere close to hitting him as he hit the water and started swimming to the next spot of land. The spider started to give chase but stoped, the zombie just standing under the safe shade of the tree. Japan got up on land and looks up to see whitch way he needed to go. He continued crossing the swamp and entered some wood lands still heading south.

Italy looked up at the villagers. They didn't seemed at all interested about him. He waved his hand infront of one. "Ve~ Can you tell me where to find the smith's house?" It's said nothing and just turned and walked away. "Wait! Did I say something worng?" No asnwer. Italy looked down saden. It looked like these people didn't want to be friends with him. He obviously didn't know the meaning of NPC. He went back to the farms and picked up a few carrots and patatos. "Germany loves patatos. I should cook some for him. Wonder if they got pasta in this game. That would be great if they did. Then I could have that for dinner." Italy rambled on about pasta and food for a few minutes as he picked up some wheat as well. After wiping the farms out and replanting seeds he went exploring the town. He wanted to find this smith's house America was talking about. He thought he found it. It had what looked like 2 oven, one stacked over the other, and small fire pit outside under a roof. There was no front door so he peeked inside and saw a chest. "This must be it." He opened the chest and looked inside.

Russia exited the temple he stayed at looking very dissapointed. He didn't find anything, it was pretty small (somehow the mobs inside managed to stay out of his sight). He went south crossing a small river and soon coming across some snow? The sight reminded him of his home. Now happy, he started the skip. He turnd his dirrection to southeast still skipping as he humed a tune. Snoon he came to a frozen lake. He couldn't help but giggle as he walked onto the icy surface and began to iceskate. He was doing fingure 8s, spinning and skating backwards. Just haveing a good time when something cought his eye. In a short distant was somthing tall and green. Russia came up on it slowly from behind. He had the biggest smile on his face as he went and poked it in the back of the head and it quickly turned around with an angry look on it's face. "You what they call Creeper? Da?" His reply was a shissing sound. He tilted his head and was about to say something but then *BOOM!* It blew up before he could get a word out knocking him back in the newly created small creater. He sat up still alive. "How rude. Kol kol kol kol."

America finally was able to get off the chat. He wasn't about to waste time on serching an entire ocean to find Canada, sounds mean yes but this is America. Now if his little bro was stuck with countless mobs trying to tear him apart, then ofcourse the 'Hero' would go and save him. For now Canada wasn't in danger and could manage. Now he needed to focus on finding that NPC village. He went over to the double chest he made and opened it up. "Let's see... I'll take... This, this and this. A few of theses and that..." He grabed 2 stone swords, a stone pickaxe, some torches, cobblestone, and wood planks, a bit of coal, 10 peices of stake, an extra crafting table and fernce. Once he felt that he a good amount of surplies he exited his beach house, placeing a cobblestone block infront of the door. He didn't want zombies breaking down his door wile he was gone and enderman will pick up anything that's like dirt, wood (before becoming planks), sand, and smooth stone. He looked around to make sure there weren't any creepers around, everything eles he could handle, and started west along the beach.

On a little island in the middle of the ocean. Canada sighed. Looks like America wasn't going to help him and he was on his own. What a jerk. But it was something to be expected. After punching down and replanting the tree again and gathered some apples, he made a crafting table, a wooden axe, shovel and pickaxe. He started to dig a hole to get some stone. If America wasn't going to come for him he'll have to help himself. Frist he needed to get better tools, then he'll get off the island. But where to go?

* * *

Haha Poor England. Yes I'm going to pick on him for a bit *Insert evil smile here*

Franch got lucky. I'm going have to change that in the future.

Germany finally found out how to craft things. Yay!

China, Skelies and zombies don't leave the safty shade. You missed free kills!

Dang smart Japan. You're cheating by useing the Wiki.

Italy! What you get?! What you get?!

Russia... Well you defintly found a creeper. Cookie for you for not dieing on first incounter.

America! You go and help your brother!

And don't worry about Canada. I got plans for him. *Hugs*


	4. Finding the Village Pt2

Everything is coming together. Anyone want to take bets as to how long they'll last?

America: I bet England will rage quit with in the next few chapters.

England: Hey!

Wasn't what I was thinking. Anyway enjoy this one. Will try to get the next one out soon

* * *

New World: Day 2 Afternoon/Evening

England took it easy making his way north. Advoiding zombies that took cover in the shade of the trees and staying as far away from any spider's he spoted. He still felt a bit dazed from running into the tree earlyer, but it didn't stop him. He just wanted to find this town so he could rest. "I hope I'm going the right way. I don't need to get bloody lost out here." He couldn't afford to get lost. He didn't have much in terms of surplies. He could have tried to take down some trees but didn't want to waste time. He was also starting to get hungry. He stoped after a bit at an obstacle that blocked his path. It was a long gaping hole in the ground. "So whitch way do I go?" He couldn't tell how long the hole was, all he knew was it was a sher drop to the ground. He took a few steps back. He defintlly didn't want to end up at the bottom. "England!" Was someone calling him? He looked up and around for the sorce and then spoted him. "England! Aru~!" "China!" He wave to him as he came runing up to him.

**China**: You alright? You look like you lost a fight with a tree.  
**England**: Haha. No I'm ok. Just had a little bit of a hard time with those spiders.  
**China**: Ok. So what is this? *pointing at the hole in the ground*  
**England**: I just came across it myself. Since you came from that dirrection how about we go this way and see if can get around it. *Pointing to the right side of the hole*

They started walking not talking to much. After a few moments they got this odd feeling something was following them. China was the first to turn around to look and alerted him with a loud "ARU!". He turned to see this odd green creature walking up behind them. As it got close it started to shiss. England was about to run when he heard someone yell "LOOK OUT!"

France seemed to have had a better time travling. Most of the mobs near him were skeletons and zombies that have all bunred away leaving a few goodies for him to just pick up. He now had a decent amount of arrows to use with his newly acquired bow. The terrain began to change from mountainous to hilly. And now he had a river to cross. Lucky for him it was shallow so the water only went up to his waist. He got to the other side with out incident. This was going to easy. Ofcouse as soon as he thought that, somthing seemed to appeared right out infront of him. He was about to look up at the tall creature out of force of reflex but then remembered what Germany said about the thing that attacked him during the night and forced his head to stay looking down. He was becoming a bit panicky, more so when it started to walk closer to him. He frozed there hoping it would loose interest and go away. He kept his eyes shut so not to accidentally look at him. It felt like it was right on top of him, and then passed him up? France opend one eye still looking towards the ground seeing if he locate where it went. He turned a bit and saw it's feet moving towards the river. As soon as it touched the water it let out a loud shout of pain and poofed. France now looked up and around to see if it was still near by. No sight of it. He sighed in relief. He turned again and quickened his pace. It was just a few moments when cought sight of a wooden building, then onther. He found it! He found the village, hopefully the right one. He made a dash for it. "Bonjour! Is anyone here?"

Germany now had 3 wooden swords. Hopefully he won't have to use them that quickly. He picked up his crafting bench and started on his way again. He felt better now that he had something to defend himself with. Looking to the sky he saw there wasn't that much time left. He didn't want to camp in another cave for the night again. Getting to the other side of the frozen river and up a small hill he took a quick look around. Looked like the snow stoped not to far away. Before he could take a step forward *BOOM!* He scanded the area he thought he heard the noise come from. Not far from his left he saw a small hole in the ground. Then he saw someone sit up from the hole. Germany run over to see if the person was ok. "Hey! You alrig-" He suddenlly heard the sound of Koling and realized who it was. Russia turned to Germany, stood up and walked over.

**Russia**: Ah. Hell-o comrade.  
**Germany**: Russia, are you ok?  
**Russia**: Da. Just fine. I found what I was looking for.  
**Germany**: What? And what was that exsplosion?  
**Russia**: Creeper.  
**Germany**: Cr- Creeper?  
**Russia**: Da. They very rude. Kol kol kol.  
**Germany**: Right. Look, the terrain changes up ahead. Hopefully we're getting close to the village. Here take one of these.*hands him a wooden sword*  
**Russis**: *Takes sword and examines it* It's not my pipe but it will do.

Night was beginning to fall but lucky for them they managed to reach the town. They enter the town and were looking around for Italy. A few minutes in, the NPC were already running from Russia as if he was a mob monster. They had only checked a few small houses, well they were more like shacks. They got to one of the bigger house. Getting closer to it they could see someone sitting near a window, wearing Purple? France! Germany went over and knocked on the door. France wasn't the one that answered it. Instead, it was someone in an what looked like a suit of armor. As soon as the he got a good look at him he was instantly glomped. "GERMANY! I was so worried. Are you alright? Are you hurt? Are you hungry? I got plenty of food. I got patatos! You like patatos. Ve~" Germany pushed Italy off of him and try to figure out where the armor came from.

**Germany**: Italy, Where did you get the armor?  
**Italy**: This? Oh, I found in the smith's house that America told me about. You like.  
**Germany**: Aaa Ja it's nice.  
**France**: Are you two going to stand out there all night? Thoses monster are still able to wonder into the town.  
**Germany**: Right. *Looking around for Russia but it seems he had already gone inside. As what NPC that were in there ran out*  
**France**: Could you belive there was no funiture in this house. At the very least they could have put in a table and some chairs. But lucky for all, Moi had enough materials make us a few things. Ofcouse it took a while to figure it out.

Basicly the house is spawned emnty except for one touch that doesn't do anything. So they had to add another touch so monster didn't spawned in there with them. It seems that France had made some chairs that looked more like stairs and 2 tables being a combination of fence posts and flat peices of wood.

**Germany**: Has any of the other's show up yet?  
**France**: No, looks like they'll be camping again tonight. We'll probably get a message from them in the **morning**. I have no clue on how to make beds, if they exist. So looks like we're sleeping on the floor.  
**Germany**: Not a problem. We should turn in now.  
**Italy**: Germany~ Can I sleep next to you please~  
**Germany**: *sigh* Alright.

Russia seemed to had made himself cozy in a corner of the room and had already fallen asleep. France Lay next to the chairs he made and dozed off. Italy followed Germany to another corner and sat down. Italy snuggled up to Germany before falling to sleep. Feeling a bit awkword Germany finally setteled and fell to sleep.

America was crossing the beach, taking in the day light and the surrounding. He still kept an eye out for any mobs that my be hanging around. He did find drops from skeletons and zombies and picked them up along the way. He also spoted a few spiders. "Dude, if I can get some string I could make a fishing pole." He quickly took off after the spider and defeted it only getting one string. "Dang! That's not going to be enough." He looked around the woods real quick to see if he could find another. He got something more. Under the shade of the trees it seems a spider jockey had suvived the light of day. It cought sight of him before he could spot them and the skeleton on the back of the spider opened fire as it charged at America. America heard the spider just as the arrow hit his arm "OUCH! What the?!" Now spoted the enemy or enemies, he took cover behind a tree. Being the spider was in controlle of their movement it should be easy to take them out. He waited for the spider to try to climb the tree, being that they don't go around obstacles but over them, he could attack it from below when it got stuck under the leaves of the trees. After the spider was killed the skeleton droped taking little damage but still able to fight. It fired another arrow but it hit the trunk of the tree. Takeing the time he had in between it's shots he attacked, finshing it in two hits. Happy with his win and loot, America went back to the beach and set his crafting table down and made a fishing rod and spent a few minutes fishing. After catching a fifth fish there was a tap on his shoulder. America jumped and turned around to spot Japan standing behind him.

**America**: Dude! Don't sneak up on me like that.  
**Japan**: Sorry if I scared you America-san.  
**America**: What? Scared? No, you just surprized me.  
**Japan**: Still. What are you doing out here? I thought we were going to find the others. Althro maybe it's a good thing you were waiting here or we would have missed each other.  
**America**: Yeah. I thought I do a bit of fishing so we'd have food when we meet up. Want some fish? I cought five of them.  
**Japan**: I guess I could do with a bit of a snack, thanks you. *reciveing 2 fish* I think we should be moving or we'll have to camp again tonight.  
**America**: Right. *Putting away the fishing and taking out his sword again*

The two continued east along the beach untill it they could see the cliff edge of a forest running south of the beach and to the north a field. They went up onto the field and walked alonged the boarder of the forest, taking down zombie that tried to come after them and ignored the skeletons that would shoot but not leave the safety shade of the trees. As they walked on they cought sight of two others walking along the side of a gapeing hole in the ground. "Hey Japan look." Japan was right next to him and saw what looked like England and China. Then Japan's eye saw something eles. "America, is that a-" Japan didn't finsh before America rushed ahead sword in hand and yelling "LOOK OUT!" America charged stright for the creature and gave it a good hit sending flying over the side of the revine.

**England**: What the bloody hell was that?!  
**America**: *pearing down the side to see if it died* That was a creeper.  
**China**: Creeper?  
**England**: So there's a monster named after France?  
**Japan**: Not really. *Just joinning the group*  
**China**: So what are they?  
**America**: They're these quite mobs that sneak up on you-  
**England**: Sounds just like France.  
**America**: Then they start hissing and then blow up.  
**China**: What?! You're just making that up.  
**Japan**: I hate to say, but he's not. They do blow up if they get to close.  
**England**: So a green kamakize France that blows up instead of sexul-  
**America**: Yeah, well anyway since we're together now things should be easyer.  
**Japan**: *Takeing noticed that it's getting dark* I think we're not going to be able to find this village tonight we should do something for shelter for tonight.  
**America**: Right I'll make an axe and- *Just noticed he left his crafting table back at the beach* Crap!  
**China**: What's worng?  
**America**: I left my crafting table back at the beach.  
**England**: What's that?  
**America**: It's a block that looks like it has tools on the side of it where you can make most of the stuff you need for the game. I can esaly make another one, I didn't want to waste the wood like that.  
**England**: Wait... *going into his inventory and pulling out the odd block he made earlyer* Is this what you're talking about?  
**America**: Yeah! Sweet! Can I barrow that? *taking the block from England and placeing it on the ground* Now to make my self an axe.  
**England**: *Facepalmed* That's how it works. Damn it! I was trying to figure that thing out the other day.  
**America**: Well since I'm here now I'll show you how to make tools and stuff *Has England and China watch as he makes his axe and leaves them a few blocks to make tools for themselves*

While America went to chop down a few trees Japan and China got started on building a small house for them to spend the night in. England was still messing with the combination of items to make on the crafting table. He felt too tired to build or to help America gather wood. "What's wrong with me?" He managed to move the table to the inside of the house foundations and sat right next to it.

**Japan**: England, are you feeling alright?  
**England**: Yeah I guess I'm just tired.  
**America**: *Getting back from wood collecting* Dude, have you eaten anything yet?  
**England**: Not really no?  
**America**: *Opens his inventory and pulls out a few stakes and holds them out infront of England* Eat theses.  
**England**: *Looks at the food questionably* Why on earth would I want to eat that?  
**America**: Come on. It's not going to kill ya.  
**Japan**: You've been running today right? Well running depleats the hunger bar, and if the bar is low you start to feel slugish. Eating should help you get your engery back.  
**England**: *Looks at the both of them and then sighs* Fine... *Grabs the food and muches on it slowly*

They finshed building the house and took up spots to sleep on the floor for the night. America made a mental note to come back to explore the revine. He can get some good materiales from them.

* * *

Names people have called Creepers by: Kamakize shrubs, Green didos, Green dinosaur that blows up, and now thanks to my fanfic I can add Kamakize France to the list. Thanks England XD


	5. Village Found & England's first kill

New chapter! Now what are these guys going to get themselves into? Also eventually, I'm going to be running out of ideas for them to fill in the time (other then just mine all day). If anyone got a suggestion for something to tourcher- er I mean to occupy them with, any would help and I'll give ya a shout out for it. I do have a few plans for them at the moment. So enjoy the story and leave a comment.

* * *

New World: Day 3 Morning

Germany woke to find that Italy, who was sleeping next to him, wasn't there. He looked around the room. Russia was still asleep. Better not wake him up. He noticed that France wasn't in his sleeping spot eather. Neather of them were in the house. "Maybe they went out to find food." Getting up and dusting himself off he went to the door and opened it and looked outside. The villagers were out and about, leaveing and entering houses and looking like they were talking to each other but didn't hear them say a word. Germany left the house and walked down the gravle streets. Italy wouldn't leave the town it was safer here. "GERMANY!" Germany looked down the road to see the armored Italian at an differantly made house. Germany walked over to him wondering what he was doing over here.

**Italy**: Germany! Morning! I got breakfast Ve~  
**Germany**: Let me guess. Pasta.  
**Italy**: *A frown sets across his face* No. I don't know how to make pasta here.  
**Germany**: Right, the game has odd way to make things.  
**Italy**: *Smiles again* But I did find you some patatoes, you like patatoes. Here.  
**Germany**: *Is handed a few baked patatoes* Yeah I do. Thanks. *Starts to eat a patato* Have you seen France? He wasn't in the house.  
**Italy**: I think he went to explore the town a bit. It's really big.  
**Germany**: hmm... That sounds like a good Idea. If we're going to be staying here we should see what we have here and maybe make fortifications where nessasary. We don't want those monsters coming into the town.  
**Russia**: Da! They are very rude. But first breakefast.  
**Germany**: *Jumping at Russia's sudden appearance* Ack! Where did you come from?!  
**Russia**: I woke up just after you and followed you.

*Beep beep beep* Germany takes the game device out of his pocket as Russia and Italy does so too and pulls up the chat window.

**TheHero**: Yo, everyone still alive out there?  
**WestG**: Ja, I ran into Russia and made it to the village. France is here too. Where are you?  
SilentNinja: We had to make camp for the night. But we also found England-san and China-san.  
**WestG**: So everyone is together. Good. Think you'll be able to find the village.  
TheHero: Hoping so. Then we can really get into playing.  
**LoveRose**: So there's more to this then fighting off blocky looking monsters?  
**TheHero**: Duh. We need to find iron and other stuff to make better gear. Then you can get creatived after that.  
**Pasta**: I'm very creatived.  
**TheHero**: You know Italy you could see about starting a sheep farm. Their wool can be dyed differant colors and used to make pixle art.  
**Pasta**: VE~! I want a sheep farm. I start one now.  
**WestG**: I hope you know what you've started.  
**TeaGentleman**: But I got to admit. Make a farm doesn't sound bad. But what animals are around to put in this said farm apart from sheep?  
**TheHero**: There's pigs, cows and chickens.  
**LoveRose**: That's it?  
**TheHero**: Yup, for now untill they deside to add more. Ofcourse if you find special mods to add into the game they sometimes add more animals... as well as more monsters.  
**TeaGentleman**: I think we good with the monsters we have so far.  
**LoveRose**: I will have to agree with that.  
**Vadka**: Kolkolkolkol  
**TheHero**: Right so we'll see the rest of yous soon.  
**LoveRose**: Don't get lost now.

...

**Maple**: I bet no one noticed I'm still here.

America shuts the chat window and opens his inventory. He still had his stone axe, pickaxe and swords, one was half way throu in duriblity, 3 stakes and 3 cooked fish, few peices of planks and cobble, 5 torches and a bit of coal left. 'A hunting run as well as grabing some more wood will do some good. We're going to need saplings for a tree farm when we get there.' Makeing the list of things needed in his head he grabs his sword and walks up to England and hands him the stone axe and a sword.

**England**: Hm. Why are you giving these to me for?  
**America**: Cause you're going to get some more wood while I go hunting. This way we got stuff to use when we get to the village. By the way, you feeling better?  
**England**: Yes, I guess. *gets up*  
**America**: Good. Then lets go. Hey China, Japan. Me and England are getting surplies. Be back in a bit.  
**England**: 'England and I' you git.

America scaned the field and saw a few pigs not too far. Noteing where there were he turned back to England and lead hin to the egde of the forest.

**America**: Ok all you have to do is chop down some trees. Also collect the saplings that fall from the leaves and maybe some apples.  
**England**: Then why did you give me a sword?  
**America**: Incase something attacks you. I'll be over there getting us lunch. *pointing out to the open field*  
**England**: Thanks *Remembering the Creeper that could have killed him the other day*

England set to work chop down the trunks of the trees. It went a lot faster with the axe. He had taken down five trees and working on the sixth when an arrow appeared embeded into it causeing England to jump back. He looked to where the arrow had come from and saw a lone skeleton hiding under the shade of the tree. He quickly took cover behind another tree. He was about to yell for America but stoped himself. 'What am I doing. I'm the bloody UK. I don't need that git to save me.' Takeing out the sword he peaked around the tree as another arrow flew by making him pull back. It didn't seem to want to move from his spot. England took a deep breath poked out again and another arrow flew by just missing him. He took the moment to jump out screaming and charging at the skeleton. Raising his sword he brought it down on his foe and in one hit killing it. England blinked. He killed it. "I killed it.. I KILLED IT! Haha! Not so tough are ya." Doing a victory dance, he didn't relize that someone was watching him. "You know that it was probably damaged by the daylight before you hit it right?" England turned to find America chuckling to himself. "Sh-shut up git. I still killed it" Now embarrassed. Finshing up the wood choping the two of them went back to the house they spent the night in.

**Japan**: You're back. Did you find what was needed?  
**America**: Yup I think this should last us for a bit. Also as I was hunting I think I saw where the village is at. We should have no trouble getting there.  
**China**: Thats good. I don't want to run into another one of those green things.  
**England**: Same here. Lets grab what we need and go.  
**Japan**: Are we taking everthing with us?  
**America**: The fernace and crafting table can stay I plan on comming back here to mine out the revine later on.  
**Japan**: Ok then. We've got everything eles. Think we're ready to go.  
**China**: Ready.

The four of them head out and north. After a minute of walking they are able to see the village as well as Germany trying to herd a sheep into the village with what looked like a tin man near by. The group walks over to see what was going on.

**America**: Having trouble there?  
**Germany**: *Looking over* A bit. It doesn't want to move.  
**England**: Do you even have a pen to put it in? *Looking around*  
**Germany**: Not yet. Wasn't sure and how to make one.  
**America**: Then don't worry about collecting them just yet. I'll show you how to make one back in the village.  
**Germany**: *Giving up on the sheep* Very well.  
**Italy**: Awws but what if the monsters get it?  
**America**: The monster only attack players and villagers. The only thing that will kill sheep are wolves and I didn't see any out here.  
**Italy**: Well I guess it's ok then.  
**England**: Italy?... Were did you get that outfit?  
**Italy**: Outfit?... Oh this armor? I found it in the smith's house America told me to look for.  
**America**: The whole set? Wow normally they only stick one or two peices in the chests. Good find.

They all went back into the village to the house they seemed to have taken over. The villagers always seemed to leave when Russia entered the house. Both Russia and France were seated at the table munch carrots and bread that they got from the small farms around the village.

**America**: Nice pick on the house dudes. This is the largeest of the spawn village houses you'll fine, granted it does need some work.  
**England**: Well it does give enough space for all of us to sleep. Could do with some beds.  
**America**: Another reason to have sheep. Wool you can get from them can make beds.  
**China**: Why didn't say that when we had that sheep?  
**America**: Wouldn't do us any good at the time. You need sheers to get wool off of them and for that you need iron. And if you kill it, it only gives you one block where with sheers you can get up to 3, and you need 3 for a bed.  
**England**: So we need to upgrade our tools to get better materials do more things and get even better stuff.  
**Germany**: Makes sence. Where do we start?  
**America**: Frist what tools do we all have now? *show the others his stone sword and pickaxe*

England had the stone sword and axe that America gave him earlyer. Japan still had a wooden sword and pickaxe. China made himself a stone sword with the few blocks America gave him to play with when they met up. Germany only the wooden sword as well as Russia getting his from Germany. France had the half damaged bow and a hand full of arrows. Italy had no tools only the full set of iron armor.

**America**: It's not great but not bad either. For now lets upgrade to stone tools and then we can head out to look for coal and iron. *Making a new crafting table and then hands out the materials for everyone, but Italy cause he would just have Germany fight the monsters for him, to get a stone sword and pickaxe*

* * *

Yay! Congrats England, thro I think America may be right. LOL

And now they're all together! Now Mining trip!

*hugs Canada* Don't worry you got something special comming.

Canda: Should I be worried?

R&R ^_^


	6. Frist Mining Trip

Here's Chapter 6. Shaman Shinobi, they're playing the normal minecraft (vanilla). So no mods for them. And thanks for all the reveiws :).

Now they go mine!

* * *

New World: Day 3 Afternoon/Evening

After everyone had made their stone swords and pickaxes. America went outside. Half the day was gone but there was still time left to look around for any near by caves or surface areas that could have coal and went to the east end of the village where it was a bit more hilly. America scaned the landcape.

**America**: Frist thing frist. The rules of Minecraft Mining.  
**England**: There's rules on how to mine?  
**America**: Well if you don't want to get yourself killed, yeah.  
**France**: Well what are they? We don't have long untill nightfall.  
**America**: Ok Rule #1 Bring torches. They'll light up caves so mobs won't spawn on you. Providing you place them right.  
**Germany**: None of us got torches. How do we get them?  
**America**: I got only a few left but since we're only going to be looking for a few things we won't need to go deep into a cave just yet so it should do. They are made with coal and sticks. Rule #2 Don't dig stright down. Tunnels and other nasty stuff are randomly place in the world and you may dig down into them. So digging a 1 by 1 hole down, not a good idea.  
**England**: What do you mean by 'Other nasty stuff'?  
**America**: Well you could open up a cave to a long fall, fall into a pit of monsters with no way out, or even a pool of lava.  
**China**: Aya! Lava!  
**America**: Yeah lava is pretty much a common killer to those not paying attention. Ok Rule #3 Be careful when digging stright up.  
**France**: So don't dig stright down or up? Where are we surpost to dig then?  
**America**: No you can, You just need to be careful. Cause some things can fall on top of you.  
**England**: Wait, I thought this game didn't follow physics. I mean taking the trunks out from ouder a tree didn't make it fall.  
**Germany**: I noticed that too.  
**America**: Yeah, game logic. Don't ask me I didn't create the game. Althro trees don't follow physics, Sand and gravel do and if you don't get out of the way and enough of it falls on you it can suffacate you.  
**Russia**: So be carefull of where you dig and stay in lit areas and be aware. Anything eles?  
**America**: Nope I belive thats the basics of it. Now we spread out and see what we can find.  
**Germany**: Ok lets meet back here just before the moon rises.

They split up into groups of two. Italy ofcourse going with Germany. Japan and China went to search the land for any surface area of stone. Leaveing England left with chooseing between the annoying America, creepy Russia, and the perverted frog face. England reluctantly chose America since he had more knowlege of this game than anyone of the three. Leaveing France to pair up with Russia. "Kolkolkolkolkol"

America found a small opening in the ground not far from the village and took a look inside. The tunnle looked long and promising. He signaled England to follow. Since he gave a tourch to everyone so they wouldn't be left in the dark he still had 3 left on him. He lit the enterance and lead the way in. It wasn't long untill they came across some coal. America turned to England and pointed to the coal, telling him to dig it up.

**England**: *Annoyied for being told what to do* Why do I have to dig this up?  
**America**: Cause I'm going to head deeper to see if I can find some iron.

England gave America a short glare, but sighed and started chiping away at the coal. Untill he knew more about this game, he would have to listen to America. After digging into the wall to get all the coal. He followed the tourches to find America chiping at a differant looking block.

**England**: So is that Iron?  
**America**: Yup *Not looking away* There's a very few peices, but soon we'll be able to find more of it when we get more prepared for digs.

Meanwhile Russia and France found their own cave and started exploreing. France being nervous stayed closer to the enterance/exit and mined some coal he spoted. Russia went further into the cave's tunnle. He reached the edge of where the tourch's light could reach and was about to mine away at some coal he found when he heard a noise. I bunch of moaning coming from a differant looking wall. Apon examining it, it turned out to be cobblestone and the noises were comming from the other side.

**France**: Hey Russia, what are you doing back here? *Comming up when he noitced something cought Russia's attention*  
**Russia**: Listen comrade. Theres something on the other side of this wall.  
**France**: Maybe we should get America. He may know-

Before France could finsh Russia started and knocked out a block of the wall. The both of the peered throu the little hole in the wall. Fance went pale as on the other side of the wall were at least 6 zombies all turned to face them.

**France**: Ok we found out what it was now lets go. *Backing away*

Russia stood there for a second then started to Kol. He made the hole bigger for him to walk throu and went in pulling out his sword. It was only a few seconds before the room was clear, but it was also dark. They could still see enough to make out what was in the room. There was two small chests and what looked to be a cage in the center of the room. The floor looked like it was covered in moss.

**France**: Well since you went throu the trouble of clearing them out might as well see what we have here.

Going over to one of the chests and opening it. Russia went over to the other one and looked inside. France pulled out 3 wheate, a bucket, 2 iron ingots and one gold. Russia got 2 wheat, 1 iron ingot, 2 coco beans and a new iron pickaxe whitch made him happy. He put the iron pickaxe away and used the stone one for now. They were about to turn to leave the room when 3 more zombies poped in out of thin air. The zombies looked at the two and then to eachother. Russia just starting Koling again.

Japan and Chine search uptop across the field for any exspoed spots of stone. They found a small area not far from the edge of the swamp boarder. There were a few sections of coal they started to dig up. After that they went in search of another area.

**China**: Japan, how did you know that there could be coal on the surface?  
**Japan**: I read up on the game's Wiki site. So I have some basic knowlege of what to expect.  
**China**: Wiki?  
**Japan**: *Seeing some confusion on China's face* Wiki is a internet site that people use to explane certan things like game's rules and give guides on how to play or how to better your strategies in a game. But not all of it is about games. Some are on books or movies and other things.  
**China**: And you didn't tell me this before we started. Aru.  
**Japan**: My apologies. I should have given a little more time for everyone to read up on the game before but America-san insisted to have everyone figure it out for themselves.  
**China**: Ofcourse he would. When we take a break can you show me this site?  
**Japan**: Sure no problem.

They continued combing the field finding another exspoed area and grabed a few more peices of coal and found 4 blocks of iron ore. With it getting late they desided to head back with what they got. They returned to the east side of the village to find Germany waiting outside the village. Italy was nowhere in sight?

**Japan**: Germany-san, where is Italy-san?  
**Germany**: Back at the house.  
**China**: How did you're mining go?  
**Germany**: It didn't. Italy was too afride to go into any of the caves and didn't want me to leave him out side alone. So I brought him back and took the time to think of ways to better protect the village.  
**Japan**: I see. Have the others come back yet?  
**America**: Just got back now! *Walking up behind them with England*  
**Germany**: That just leaves France and Russia.  
**England**: Well I'm not going to wait around for frog face. I'll see all of you back at the house. *Walks on into the village*  
**China**: Hope they didn't run into any trouble.  
**Russia**: We didn't have much trouble at all.  
**China**: AYA! *jumping from the place he was standing* Don't do that!  
**America**: So what everyone get?  
**Japan**: Between Chine and I, we got 24 coal and 4 iron ore.  
**America**: Cool I found 12 iron so give us a total of 16 iron, plus another 18 coal.  
**France**: We got 20 coal but we also found a odd room with some chests in them.  
**America**: You guys found a dungeon?  
**France**: I guess. It also had this weird block in the middle of the floor.  
**America**: Monster spawner. Yup it was a dongeon. What you get out of it?  
**France**: Some wheat and bread, iron ingots and a gold one. I got a bucket.  
**Russia**: Da and I got coco beans and this. *Pulling out the iron pickaxe*  
**America**: Awsome dudes that one less tool we need to make. Lets get back to the house and smelt this iron.

The rest of the group returned to the house where America showed them how to make chests and furnaces and put the iron ore in to become iron ingots. Placeing 2 chest together near the door to have the big chest, everyone set their items into it and settled in for the night. Germany, Italy and Russia went to spots they slept in the night before. China and Japan found a place on the floor near the back wall. America took a free corner and dozed off. All were asleep except England who along the wall not far from America was keeping his eye one France who was inching his way towards him but stoped when he seen that England was glareing at him and moved back to his spot near the table and chairs.

* * *

Not a bad day for their frist mining trip. Now what should I have them do next?... Well they still need to mine so they can get better things . That may take a while...

Enjoy!


	7. Mob Grinder & Goals

What do you in MineCraft? You mine. So more mining in this chapter. At least they're getting some things done. Enjoy. Also Shaman Shinobi, thanks, I'll fix it for future chapters.

* * *

New World: Day 4

The morning started out with America teaching Italy and Germany how to make fences and how to pen in animals for their farms. With what America told them, Italy and Germany headed out to make a barn area to house the animals, Greamny armed with a sword and fend off any monsters and Italy with a stack of wheat to herd the animals into the pens once they were built. Japan and China were discussing methors on how to keep mobs out of the village. Since Japan read the Wiki he suggested making traps that would fend them off and started a conversation on Redstone mechanics. Meanwhile England and France were having one of their normal arguments while Russia just watched them amuzed. America seeing that nothing was getting done to further progression of the game, other then Italy and germany taking care of the farm, went up to everyone. "Guys! We're going mining." Everyone stoped talking and looked over at America.

**England**: Well this is new. Since when were you so eagered to work.  
**America**: Work? This is a game. There's no such thing as work.  
**Russia**: But mining is work, Da?  
**America**: Not when it's in a game.  
**England**: Nevermind. Anyway, how are we going about this?  
**France**: We're going to need some surplies, yes?  
**Japan**: China-san and I would like to find some redstone. So a mining trip does sound good.  
**America**: Yup. So make a bunch of tourches and some iron pickaxes and get started.

They make 5 iron pickaxes, one for everyone except Russia who found one. Made at least a stack of 64 tourches for each of them, and grabed some food whitch was mostly bread. packed it all into their inventories and headed out the door. America left a sign up for Germany to read telling him they went out mining. They went for the east side of the village again.

**France**: Where are we going to mine this time?  
**America**: I was thinking of checking out the cave you and Russia found the dungeon in. Do you remember where's it at?  
**Russia**: Da! It's not far from here.

Russia skiped ahead of the group and led them to the cave he and France mined in the other day. As they neared the enterance they could hear the loud moans of zombies, many of them.

**America**: Cool you guys didn't destroy the spawner.  
**England**: How is that cool? Now we got to fight a army of zombies.  
**Japan**: I think America-san is think of using it for something helpful in the future.  
**France**: How are zombies helpful?  
**America**: Mob grinder.  
**England**: What now?  
**America**: We can turn it into a mob grinder. And zombies are the easyest mobs to kill. We just need to fix it so we can attack them without them being able to hit or come after us. And then we can get easy Exp.  
**England**: And whats so good about Exp?  
**Japan**: Exp gives you levels that can be use to enchant equipment to work better for you.  
**England**: Enchant?! There's magic in this game? *Suddlely becoming interested*  
**America**: Kinda. We would have to find diamond and obsidian to make the enchantment table. But depending on how many levels you have to spend to get armor and tools enchanted. The more levels you have the better the enchantment.  
**England**: Is that it? *Feeling a little disappointed*  
**America**: Well there is potion makeing too, but you need brewing stand for that.  
**France**: Sounds like your kind of thing, Angleterre.  
**England**: *Sends a quick glare to France* And what do we need for that?  
**America**: Cobblestone and a blazerod. Meaning we would have to go to the Nether. Not to mention most of the stuff for potion making comes from the Nether.  
**France**: You mention this place before. What it this Nether?  
**America**: Hahaha, well...  
**China**: I don't think I want to know.  
**England**: Then don't listen. Come on and tell us.  
**America**: The Nether is basicly this game version of hell. The whole place is surounded with lava lakes and pools and made of netherrack and soulsand.  
**France**: Wh-what? Why would anyone want to go hell?  
**England**: There's been many times I'd like to sent you there. Maybe in this game I can achive in doing so. *Giveing himself a small smirk*  
**Russia**: Kolkolkolkolkolkol. I would like to visit this place. Sounds interesting and warm.  
**America**: Going have to do so a bit later. you need to make the portal to get there. But for now let's take care of mining first.

America enters the cave and see 3 zombies in front of him, he knocks the frist one down with no problem and tag teamed with Russia on the last 2. Russia moves ahead and take out the zombies in the dungeon room whitch America quickly set up a few tourches to keep them from spawning. Checking out the room better, he saw the 2 chests that Russia and France left behind and picked them up. There wasn't anyother passages from the room meaning it was boxed in. 'Good, this will make a good mob grinder.' Out side the room America set up a little work area and place the chests down with a spare crafting table and fernace. He mined out part of the wall of the dungeon and made slabs to place on the ground leaving one open for the moment.

**England**: What are you doing? I thought we were going to mine.  
**America**: We are I just want to set this up real quick.  
**France**: Wouldn't the zombies be able to cross over that?  
**America**: Nope just watch. Russia take down the tourches and come out here.  
**Russia**: Ok da.

Russia picked up the tourches leaveing the room once again dark and walks out just as a few zombies spawned. America placed down the last needed slab and took a step back. The zombies spoted the group and was walking towards them but couldn't get over the slabs.

**America**: See. Like us that can only go throu 2 block high openings even if crouched. With the slabs here the opening is ony 1 and a half high.  
**France**: So they can't get out. *pokeing one with his sword causeing it damage*  
**England**: Good, now if you are done can we continue?  
**America**: Alright alright.

Now heading futher into the cave, lighting it up as they go, they came to an area where it splits.

**America**: I guess we'll split into 2 groups here. I, ofcourse, will lead one group and hmmm... Japan will lead the other.  
**France**: Why you and Japan?  
**America**: Cause I have experience in this game and Japan seems to know some things about it.  
**England**: Yeah I was wondering. Japan how do you know so much on this game?  
**Japan**: Minecraft Wiki. I'll tell you more about it later.  
**France**: Can you fill moi in too?  
**America**: Now where's the fun in that? Anyway who's going with me and who's going with Japan?  
**China**: I'll stay with Japan.  
**Russia**: I'll come with you too.  
**England**: Wait I'm being left with the git and frog?  
**France**: Honhonhon. You make it seem like it's a bad thing.  
**England**: Stay. Away. From. Me. Got it!  
**America**: Cool now we'll take the left tunnle and meet back here in a few minutes  
**Japan**: Very well.

America's group had good day of mining with little mishap with mobs. They managed to collect a good number of iron and atleast 3 stacks of coal. There were the moments where England would 'accidentally' whack France over the head with his pick cause he got to close. When they felt it might be getting late they turned and headed back. Japans group had little problem as well. As Japan and China mined Russia would fend, as in scare, off the mobs while Koling, whitch caused the other 2 to shiver for a second. They as well gotten a good amount of iron and coal. once they felt that they spent enough time mining and headed back to meet up with America's group and head back to town. Night had already fallen when they exited the cave. They quickly ran back to the village to advoid any mobs and made it back to the house where Germany was waiting.

**Germany**: Was starting to think you all got lost.  
**England**: Lost track of time. Hard to tell when night falls when you're underground.  
**America**: When we find redstone and gold I'll make us some clocks. But we got a good haul anyway.  
**France**: I think I want to take a bit of a rest from this.  
**China**: Same here. I'm starting to get a headach. Aru~  
**England**: I could do with a short break. Also I want to see this Wiki thing Japan mention.  
**Japan**: Yes. I can show you it from my laptop in the lounge room.  
**America**: Awww. We're quiting already?  
**England**: We're not quiting America. Just taking a rest. We'll log back on after a nap and getting some real food.  
**America**: Alright, just let me put our iron in to be smelted and the coal in the chest.  
**Russia**: I could use some vodka.  
**Germany**: Very well then I'll let Italy know.  
**Japan**: I could also check the coding and see why we weren't able to spawn in the same area.  
**England**: Yes, see you in the real world. *Opens his game device to the menu screen*

[LoveRose has loged out]  
[TeaGentelman has loged out]  
[Pasta has loged out]  
[WestG has loged out]  
[Shinatty-chanFan has loged out]  
[Vodka has loged out]  
[SilentNinja has loged out]

America had went inside the house to put the iron into the fernace. he pulled out his game device to log out when a message appeared. "Someone is still in the game?" He pull up the chat window and read the message.

**Maple**: Why is everyone logging off?  
**TheHero**: Hey Bro! I forgot you were playing too. What you been doing?  
**Maple**: I was thinking of a way to get off this island untill I dug into a cave...  
**TheHero**: The rest of us are at the village dude. We just got some mining done and are taking a break.  
**Maple**: Oh... ok. I guess I could log off for a bit too. By the way you'll never guess what I found.  
**The Hero**: Tell me about it later. There's some hamburgers out there calling my name. See you later.  
**Maple**: Ok...

[TheHero has loged out]  
[Maple has loged out]

* * *

Sorry for this one being added a bit later then the others. Been thinking of ideas for the future chapters and friends have draged me off to play FTB Ultimate. But the next chapter will be be up soon. (When I finsh mining this darn cave).

[Please don't ask for IP addresses for severs I play on. I'm not giving them out. The server belong to a friend of mine and it's only for him and his friends]


	8. Days 2-4 Canada

In today's chapter we're going to catch up with what Canada been doing. See Canada I remembered you. Have Fun!

* * *

New World: Days 2-4

Canada dug down in a 2 by 2 box, creating it like stairs, or as close to stairs as could get. Canada also had knowlage of the game like America since he'd played on his server a few times. Canada found coal and had a few stacks of cobblestone on him now and headed back up. He was sure to place tourches down once he found the coal so his tunnle wouldn't spawn unwelcomed guess. when he got back up to the top the moon was beginning to rise. Being on the small island mobs still wouldn't spawn unless he exstended the island. Canada still needed a house to stay in even if he didn't plan on living on the island. Useing the cobble stone he found he made the base of his soon to be house off the edge of the island. It wasn't big but it was big enough for him the stay in it comfortably. Finshing the walls and roof he moved his crafting table in and made a door and placed it. He then made a fernace and stuck coal and sand in to make windows. He didn't want to spend the night on the floor so he used 2 wood planks to make something resembling a bed. Placeing in the window he settled in for the night.

In the morning he grabed an apple for breakfast and cut down the only tree he had on the island and replanted it again and geting 3 more apples. He been lucky so far with the apples but couldn't rely on it. Apples won't always show up when you cut down a tree. He needed to fine larger land and more stable food sorces. If he had seeds he'd make a farm and all would be ok. He was about to head back down into the hole he made when his game device started beeping. Opening to the chat, it was America giveing everyone a wake up call again. Canada read the chats as they came up. Seems that Germany, France and Russia made it to the village and America met up with England, China and Japan. Everyone found eachother but him. It looks like he was forgoten again. 'Maple: I bet no one noticed I'm still here.' He typed into the chat. The silence comfirmed the answer. He closed and put the device away and turned back to the hole he dug and descended.

Digging another few blocks down, he felt like he was getting nowhere. He had gone throu 2 stone pickaxes and had no iron. He was going to give up and try to make a boat, maybe he'll have beter luck that way. He mined one more block, the block broke and fell into a hole? Canada mined another block next to it to get a better look. It looked to be a nice size cave. Maybe he'll be able to find something usefull here. Locating the wall he mined his way over and down and lit the place up. I was a round, well as round as you can get with blocks, and was a decent size to make an underground base out of. He desided to set up a easy to get to camp here and have a look around. He found 2 tunnles forked out of one side of the room. 'Looks like I got something to explore before I set sail'.

He desided to try the left tunnle first. It led a good way a bit but even with all the branch offs it led to a dead end. He managed to kill a few spiders and skeletons and found a dungeon (with spider spawner). The dungeon had a iron shovel, 2 gold ingots and 2 iron ingots and some redstone dust. He also found a good amount of iron and a lot of coal. Once he got back to the camp he made he blocked off the left tunnel (after takeing the tourches back) so mobs wouldn't come after him from there. He went to his crafting table and made himself 2 iron swords and 3 iron pick axes, this way he had gear on him when they broke. He also made a fishing rod and crafted the some of the leftover string into wool blocks and used them to make a bed. Speaking of bed, Canada was starting to get tired. He heads back up to his house on the island, removed the 2 wooden planks he was sleeping on the night before and places his bad. Night had fallen by now, but he was also hungry. He had few apples left so he took out his finshing rod and did a little fishing. Before calling it a night, he had cooked fish for dinner and stored the rest in his inventory and went to bed.

Canada woke a bit late in the morning. It seems America didn't do his wake up call that he did for the frist 2 days. It didn't matter anyway, they never noticed he was there. He sat up in his bed, woke himself up and grabed a cooked fish for breakfast. He wished that he could make pancakes in this game, but then again he could always make them when he logs off. He headed outside and cut down the tree, replanting it again and did some more fishing. After a catching few more fish and puting them into the furnace to cook, he went back down into his cave to finsh exploring. Today he was going into the right side tunnel. Again he mostly found coal with a number of iron deposits scattered about. This tunnle had a few more tunnels branching off of it then the other one, but all lead to dead ends. When he was nearing the end of the main tunnel, he was going to turn back. But then he noticed something. He walked to very back of the tunnel and placed a tourch. There was a differant block there. He was sure he recognized it. It took him a moment. "Can this really be?...". He started to dig his way up. A few times he nearly flood his tunnel, but quickly patched up the hole before it washed him back down. When was was finally able to brake to the surface without attempting to drown himself, he peered up at the surrounding area. "I don't belive it. America is going to freak." He climbed out and walked along the landscape.

[LoveRose has loged out]

"What?"

[TeaGentelman has loged out]  
[Pasta has loged out]  
[WestG has loged out]  
[Shinatty-chanFan has loged out]  
[Vodka has loged out]  
[SilentNinja has loged out]

"Why is everyone logging off?" Canada quickly took out his device and opened the chat. He saw America hadn't loged yet. He sent him a message hopeing to catch him befor he loged.

**Maple**: Why is everyone logging off?  
**TheHero**: Hey Bro! I forgot you were playing too. What you been doing?

"Ofcouse you would..."

**Maple**: I was thinking of a way to get off this island untill I dug into a cave...  
**TheHero**: The rest of us are at the village dude. We just got some mining done and are taking a break.

"Thats why you didn't do a wake up call."

**Maple**: Oh... ok. I guess I could log off for a bit too. By the way you'll never guess what I found.  
**The Hero**: Tell me about it later. There's some hamburgers out there calling my name. See you later.

"I'll bet you'll forget. All well, at least I can make myself those pancakes now."

**Maple**: Ok...

With that Canada exited the chat and pulled up the menu screen and loged out with America to get some much needed real food.

* * *

Can anyone guess what Canada found? If you're right you'll get a cookie when I come up with the chapter that tells you it. Also thanks for the reviews.

America: *Is munching on my bag of cookies*

HEY! Give those back! *tackles him*


	9. Brake time & New Players

Yell-os all, new chapter up. Things are about to get more interseting. Read on to find out why. Also no one seemed to have gotten what Canada found yet. Keep guessing (LOL).

* * *

Real World:

Canada was the last person to get up out of the small bed he was laying on. He sliped the head band part of the machine off and put his glasses back on. He saw America exit the room and head into the lounge room where he could hear everyone else talking about the game. Insead of following America in, Canada desided to head to the small kitchen to make his pancakes.

In the lounge, America made a his way stright for the huge plate of burgers sitting on the counter. He grabed it and ploped down on the couch on the other end from England who was siping his tea. China, Germany and France was looking at one of Japans laptops. Most likely reading that wiki thing Japan told them about, cheaters. What the fun of playing a new game if you're going to read up on it and know what to expect. America just frowned stuffing a few of the hamburgers in his mouth. He saw Russia at the counter of the small bar in the room drinking some vodka. And the Japan was at another side of the room working on his computer that was hooked up to the machine they were useing. "I don't know how you haven't come down with some sort of disease as of yet with the way you eat." England was looking at him with a disgusted look. America was in the middle of one of his burgers. He looked down at the other half then back at England and tilted his head. England shook his head. "Nevermind. It's not like you'll listen to me anyway." America finshed up his burger and smiled at him. "Like your food is any better." America started laughing as England became red with annoince.

**England**: One of these days america, you're going to say the worng thing and you'll regret it.  
**America**: Hahaha! Yeah like you could do anything to me.  
**England**: *Getting pissed but remains calm* Whatever git. Anyway, what's the next thing we have to do in that game?  
**America**: *Surprized that England is interseted in the game* Well... for now just mine until we find dimonds. We could also build things too. Maybe extend the house unless everyone wants to make their own places to stay.  
**England**: Right now it's bad enough to live under the same roof as that frog. *Points to France who looks up for a sec to give England a wink* I think I could make my own place.  
**America**: Then I'll just fix up the house we're useing now to be like a community storage building.  
**Japan**: Sounds like a good idea to me. *Joining the conversation* This way we have our own personal space and yet still be able to work together.  
**America**: Now that's setteled. We'll need to find surplies to build with. And now that we have iron, I can get wool for us to make beds.  
**England**: Good. That means I don't have to sleep on the floor anymore.  
**Japan**: By the way. I went throu the codeing and fixed the spawning problem. We should now be able to spawn around the same area if we die before getting beds.  
**England**: Before getting beds?  
**America**: Once you make a bed and sleep in it it will set your spawn point to where your bed is, untill it gets destroied or moved. Them you got to sleep into again to set it.  
**England**: I see.  
**Japan**: I also moved the spawn point to just out side of the village. So we don't get lost.  
**America**: Awsome!

As if on cue. The door of the lounge busts open. There standing in the doorway was the most self-center albino they knew. "Did someone call the Awsome me?" Everyone turn their attion to him with the anime like sweat drops except Russia, who was still sitting at the bar counter and now Koling, and Germany, who stood stright up and wlked over and started pulling him by his ear. "Prussia! What are you doing here?" Prussia tried to pull away from his little brother's grip but it just caused him more pain. "Ack! Bro, Not awsome! Let go!" "Great! The patato bastard is here." Germany sigh and let go of Prussia's ear. Romano stood at the doorway now with the ever smiling Spain beside him.

**England**: What the bloody hell are you three doing here?  
**Prussia**: I belive the better question is why were we not here. What's the big idea of inviting all these unawsome people and not the awsome me to your game testing?  
**Japan**: Sorry. I guess I forgot to send out your invitation. *Looks at Germany for a second.*  
**Germany**: How did you find out about this anyway.  
**Spain**: Simple. Roma wouldn't stop complaining about Italy saying he was coming here play a game with you.  
**Romano**: Tomato bastard!  
**Prussia**:Kesssss! So what game are we playing?  
**France**: A game called minecraft.  
**Prussia**: Minecraft? Sounds dumb.  
**Spain**: I think I heard of it. It's like this blocky world where you fight monster and find things.  
**Prussia**: Now it sounds a little less dumb.  
**Italy**: It is fun. I found a village with these big nose people and got a set of armor. And America said I can build things and start a farm.  
**Romano**: A farm? Well I guess I can take a look at this.  
**Spain**: I wouldn't mine playing if my little tomato is going to. *Tries to pull Romono into a hug.*  
**Romano**: Get off of me bastard!  
**Japan**: Well there are a few extra beds. I guess it wouldn't hurt for you 3 to join us.  
**Prussia**: Beds? Why do we need beds?  
**America**: Japan made this cool machine that puts us inside the game to play.  
**Prussia**: Kesss! Now this just became Awsome!  
**France**: We were reading up on a few things about the game if you want to check it out. *Motions them to Japan's laptop they were useing*

Spain and Prussia walk over and look over the guide site on the laptop. Romano took a seat in a far corner of the room. Italy went over to him and started telling him about this farm they plan to make. England couldn't help but feel that things were about become crazy. Just the thought of it was giving him a migraine. From the look on Germany's face, he felt the same. China was talking to Japan now about making traps for monsters. Russia hasn't move from his place at the bar. America had move over to a seat near the kitchen door speaking to... a floating plate of pancake? No. It must be his imagination. The migraine must be getting to him. Shaking his head he desided to take some aspin and rest a bit before they returned to the game.

Japan was taking a few minutes to set up accounts for Prussia, Spain, and Romano. Everyone eles was heading back to the beds they were useing. Once the 3 got their user names, Japan went to his beds to enter the game. Romano quickly took the last bed on the one side next to an emnty one? It looked like it was in uses but he didn't see anyone there. Must not be working, at least he wouldn't have to lay next to Spain whitch made the spainard pout. But he took the one across from him leaveing the next one over for Prussia. They sliped the headbands on and layed down and waited for the game's log in screen to appear.

* * *

Thats all for this chapter. I'll post again next week. *Goes into her room to think about what to put in for the future chapters.*


	10. Thinking Ahead

Here's chapter 10. Some things might seem repetitive but I'll try to make it as interseting as I can, providing the ideas hit me first. *An idea star falls and hit me in the head* Ouch! Hey... Oooo I think I got something *Evil smile*

* * *

New World: Day 5

America was the frist one in followed by everyone eles. With the iron smelted, he got to work making iron sword for everyone and 3 more pickaxes for Prussia, Spain and Romano.

[SilentNinja has entered the world]  
[PizzaFarmer has entered the world]  
[TomatoLover has entered the world]  
[KingAwsome has entered the world]

As soon as Prussia's user name poped up, everyone rolled their eyes. "Gee, I wounder who that could be." England gave the sarcastic remark. China just shook his head. America went out to find the three. Since Japan fixed the spwaning problem, he wouldn't have to go far to find them. He spoted them in a clearing just outside the village.

England wanted to get into the potion make as soon as possible. But for that he needed to go the version of Hell of this game. Reading a few things on the wiki about it, England was going to need obsidian and to get that he needed diamonds. He also wanted his own space. With the addition of 3 more players, the house they're useing is going to be cramped. He also didn't want to be under the same roof with the bad friend trio. He'd never get a moments rest with them. So frist thing first, make his own house. He grabed one of the iron swords America made and used some iron to make another axe, grabed the stone one from the chest headed out saying he was going to find some more wood.

Japan and China made some plans to go back into mining. They needed to find redstone for the traps they wanted to set up for defence. While they were discussing their plan of action, they didn't relize that Russia was listing in. "Comrads planning to go mining? Da?" Both China and Japan were started. "Y-yes we- we are. Why?" Japan was felling a bit intimidated thro if it wasn't for his shaking you wouldn't have known. China jumped and hid behind Japan giving a loud Aiya! "Why do you do that? Aru." Russia just looked at him slightly confused and srugs. "Do what? Anyway, may I accompany you on your mining trip?" Japan and China looked at each other for a moment. Neather of them wanted to be the one to tell Russia no. They were afride of what he might do if they did. "S-sure, Why not. I-i mean we could do with a little extra help in mining." Russia gave his happy grin. "Da! This will be much fun." Russia went and grabed an iron sword and headed for the door leaveing Japan and China to follow. They picked up swords of their own and headed out the door. As they left the village, they let America, who had the 3 new players following him, know they were heading out to mine.

America let the trio into the house they were useing. France and Italy quickly greeted them and started chating with each other. "How about moi show you around. This place is pretty big." "Vee! Romano, you'll help me and Germany with the farm right?" Prussia and Spain took France up on his offer for the tour. Italy draged Romano over to where Germany was so they could talk about the farm. "Like I want to work with that patato bastard. I'll make my own farm if that's the case." Romano tryied to pull away from Italy whitch started to make him pout. "I'm only helping construct the farm and collect the animals. The rest Italy is going to do. After that I got plans for other things." Germany looked up for only a second to see Italy was getting upset and gave Romano slight look. Romano looked at his brother. "Alright, alright! Will you stop hanging on me. I'll help you with your stupid farm." Italy face brighten up and he gave Romano big hug that just made Romano curse and yell some more. "Oh Roma~ Prussia and I are going to take a tour of the village with France. Would you like to join us?" Spain chirped in. Romano trun and gave Spain a death glare. "No I don't want to go with you on a tour. Especially if that french bastard is giving it! And don't call me Roma!" Spain was a little hurt, but he knew Romano dosen't mean to be mean. "Alright. I'll see you in a little bit then." Spain went and joined his firends and left the house.

With Italy rambling on about the farm to Romano, who seemed to not be paying any attention and was just nodding, and France giving the other 2 a tour, America found himself board. China, Japan and Russia went out mining already. Then he noticed England wasn't around. "Hey. Anyone know where England went?" "I belive he went out to get some more wood." Germany answered him. "He left with out me, jerk." (Says the one that wouldn't help his brother off a lonly island). America knew where he could find him. He made himself a iron axe and left. America headed to the revine where they had a small shack at. Sure enough, there was England, choping at the trees. "You couldn't wait for me to get back?" England jumped at the sound of America's voice.

**England**: How the bloody hell did you know I'd be here?  
**America**: Call it a hunch. So you want some help?  
**England**: A hunch? Whatever. Yeah sure. *Returnes to choping down the tree*  
**America**: *Joins in* So you like this game?  
**England**: *Sarcastically* Oh yeah sure. Run from or attacking monster and punching wood. Lots of fun. Woo~  
**America**: Admin it you like it.  
**England**: It's intersting, but repetitive. Maybe not as brain rotting as most of your other games.  
**America**: Wait untill we get to the Nether. *America puts on a huge grin*  
**England**: Yes speaking of that. We eventually going to have to go there.  
**America**: If we are to make a brewing stand yeah. We need to get a blazerod.  
**England**: And let me guess, they're not easy to get.  
**America**: Depends. You'll need to kill a blaze to get one. Didn't you look that up on the wiki already?  
**England**: I only had time skim throu parts. I know what to do to get to this Nether, but from there I'm in the dark.  
**America**: Ok then well. Blazes are a mob that are fire based.  
**England**: So they do something involving fire right.  
**America**: Yup. They attack by throwing fire balls at you.  
**England**: Great, a range attacker. Anything eles I should know?  
**America**: You'll most likly find them at a Nether Fortress.  
**England**: A fortress?  
**America**: Yeah, it can sometimes be a rare spawn structure.  
**England**: So there's a chance we may not even find one?  
**America**: Never say never. For now let focus on make houses and mining. And can't for get protecting ourselfs from the mobs here.  
**England**: *Looked up and over at America for a second* Yes, speaking of mobs. *Points behind America*

America is a little confused until he hears a shissing sound come from behind him. From nervous reaction, America spints forward without turning around and runs past England. "What- Where do you think you're going?!" Turns to run but trips. The mob, a creeper, makes his way closer and then... Passes England up and chases America. England gets himself back up and backs away and finds a place out of it's sight to hide. After about a minute America finally returned to England. "I think I lost him" America was out of breath and panting. "Nice of you to just ditch me like that. What if that thing blew up on me?" England angry that America, the 'Hero', ran away and left him to deal with the creature. "Sorry dude, but wouldn't have attcked you anyway..." "What do you mean? You and Japan said they blow up if they get close to a player." England was getting flustered. America straightened himself up."Mobs will go after the frist person they see until they are out of their range or until someone eles attacks them." England glared at him, but then started to smirk. "I see. So the big Hero ran so I wouldn't get hurt if it blew up?" England started to chuckle to himself. America looked a bit embarrassed. "Aaa Yeah that's it's I was totally leading it away, like the Hero I am, I was making sure you were safe. Hahahaha" England knew then that creepers scared him, but ofcoures he wouldn't admit to it. "Let just get back git."

When they got back. It seemed that France finshed giving the tour and was chating with spain at the table with Romano, who had fallen asleep. Prussia was going throu the chests that Germany had organized. Germany was glareing at him most likly saying 'You better keep the chest neat or eles'. Italy was near by cooking some food in the oven. Japan, China and Russia were also back from minning. "We got a bit more iron and lot more coal in the chest." America made his way over to see the loot they bought back. After everyone ate something, they desided to turn in for the night. Everyone took the spot they had the other night. Spain stayed at the table and fell to sleep next to Romano. Prussia took a spot near France. Hopefully France wore himself out throu out the day so England could get some sleep.

Eleswhere in this world you have one very happy Canadian.

* * *

Oh yeah... No one still guessed with Canada found. Here's a hint. It is Rare to find.


	11. The Bad Troll Trio

*Evil grin* I had so much fun on this chapter. I couldn't stop smiling as I typed it. I got to think of more things like this XD. Enjoy.

* * *

New World: Day 6

Morrning came and everyone found something to do. England was working on his house while America made a tree farm area close by, useing most of the sapling they had (In other words, Huge Tree farm) and ran back to the house to get some bones. Russia took the fishing rod and went for the river for the day. Italy was pulling Romano along with him still yaping about what they're going to plant with Germany following behind. China and Japan headed back to the mines, they havn't giving up on finding that redstone. That leaves us with a certian trio...

**Prussia**: So France, have you found anything fun to do in this game yet.  
**France**: Thus far we only been mining. America said there are plenty of things to do but you got to mine and upgrade stuff to get there.  
**Prussia**: Well that sucks.  
**Spain**: Maybe we could ask America if theres any kind of mini games or something to do in the mean time.  
**France**: Perphaps. I think was behind the village.

The 3 made their way behind some of the building and noticed England building not to far away. At the moment they were on a mission to find something to do so they desided pester him later. When they spoted America, he was seting up a crafting table near a field of sapling.

**Prussia**: Yo America!  
**America**: Yo Prussia dude! *Looking up for a second*  
**Prussia**: Is there anything to do here besides mining at the moment?  
**Spain**: Si, like mini games or such?  
**America**: Not really unless you find ways to make them on your own. Most invole redstone and lots of it. I think Japan and China are on another hunt for the stuff.  
**France**: So one can build games here?  
**America**: Yeah if you got the time, patience, and know how. Heck I seen a video of someone that made a working version of the old Donkey Kong game on here.  
**Prussia**: Seriously?! That's Awsome! Kessss!  
**Spain**: Are you able to build things like that America?  
**America**: What! Me? Well I wished. The whole redstone mechanics stuff give me a headach. But I know someone who knows a bit about it... What was his name again.

*Eles where in the Minecraft world*

**Canada**: *Sneezes* Huh?... Is someone talking about me?... *Srugs it off and continues collecting mushrooms*

*Back at the village*

**America**: But hey, you want to see something cool?  
**France**: Sure, what is it? And what are you doing with all those bones?  
**Spain**: What's this stuff that looks like crumped up paper? *Peeking at America's inventory window*  
**America**: Watch. *America grabs one of the peices that Spain was looking at.* This is called Bonemeal. You get it by placeing a bone in one of the crafting squares. It can be used as white dye to dye wool and mixed with other color dyes to get other ones, or you can do this. *Walks over to one of the saplings and use one on it. Suddenly a small tree pops up in it's place.* Wa la! Instant tree.

*The 3 of them stand there jaws droped*

**Prussia**: That. Is. AWSOME!  
**Spain**: Si! Does it work on other things?  
**America**: Yeah, basicly it's like a super fertilizer. Works on crops and saplings. If you use it on flat grass it makes tall grass and flowers in a small area.  
**France**: *Is struck with the perfect idea. Pulls Prussia and Spain close to wisper to them and they both smile and nod* Say America. Could we get some of those saplings and some bones to test this out ourselves.  
**America**: Sure no problem dudes, grab what you need from the chest there.

Each of them took about 16 spalings and about 10 bones. More then enough for they had in mind. Grabing the items they made their way back to where England was building his house. He had already layed out the basic foundation and had the walls for the frist part up. The 3 made their way quietly closer. England was on the inside trying to make some stairs for a second level. They went to the back side and planted a sapling not to far from the wall and used the bonemeal on it. A nice size tree poped up and they moved to the side of one of the village houses to hide giggling as they went. England was seting up the stairs and was about to put up the next floor when he noticed it. "?! The bloody hell? That wasn't there before." He walked back down and out to the back to find out what was going on. As he went to investigate, the 3 quickly went up to the front of the house and placed another one right at the door way and bonemealed it making another small tree. England was confused, he had no idea how the tree got there, but he wasn't going to complain about free wood. He choped it down and was on his way back inside, or he would have if another tree wasn't blocking the way. "What in the- I was- It wasn't-" England shook his head. Again he went to chop down the new tree. As he did that, the trio moved to the back again and planted 2 more, one at the back corners each. England finshed and walked inside and up the stairs to get back to work. He stoped. He saw another tree at the back of his house. Now he was getting frustrated. He turned to go back down and spoted another one. "Why- Who- Someone has got to be doing this." He stormed out to take down the trees. As he turned the corner the 3 now went inside his house. Since England didn't change the floor to wood yet it was all grass. They plant one right in the middle of the house and bonemealed it. To their surprize it became the bigest tree they have ever seen (at least in the game it was). They ran out with huge grins on their faces. England was now getting annoyied. He peered around the corner to the front hoping he wouldn't see another tree. Sighing in relief when he saw it was clear. "Good. Now maybe I'll be able to fin-" England looked into the middle of his house to find a huge tree. "THE BLOODY HELL!" England was mumbling threats to who ever it was that was doing this to him as he choped down the tree. He was half way done with it when his axe broke. "Damn It! Now I need to make another one." He didn't have iron on him so he had to return to the village house to make himself a new one.

America was done working with the tree farm for now and went to check up on how England was doing with his house. He thought he heard him yelling not to long ago. As he was nearing the area his house was surpost to be at he stoped. America had to try very hard to keep himself from laughing. All he saw was what could be mistaken as a grove of trees surrounding what he could guess to be England's house with part of a huge tree sticking out the top of it and England cursing up a storm as he tried to cut them down. 'Well he won't have to worry about running out of wood anytime soon'. Looking over to the side of one of the village houses he saw the trio trying to keep their laughter low so they would not get caught. America had a huge grin on his face and went over to give England a hand. "Need some help?" England just glared and said nothing and returned to choping down the trees. They spent the rest of the day cuting them down and then went back to the house they been useing. "I swear. If a find another tree near my house in the mornning- I'm going to strangle someone." The trio sat at the table advoiding eye contact with the angry englishman and doing their best to not bust out laughing. Everyone eles was a little confused about what was going on. Eventually they all setted in for the night. When all fell to sleep, a certain 3 were still up planning for something to do the next day.

* * *

Yay for trolling XD I can really see this happening with these guys.

Also, Yay someone got it. I can't give you the cookie I promised... America ate them all *glares at him*

America: ...What?

So I got some donuts instead. *pulls box of donuts away as America tryies to take them* No! Bad America!

America: Awww...

And for thoses that didn't figure it out yet (or read the reviews) Canada gave you a clue. Untill next week. Later!


	12. Barn Building

I know I'm a little late on this, but Real life . Anyway here's the new chapter. Not as good as the last one. Not sure if I'll be able top it XD But will try.

Also I didn't know I was typing Prussia's laugh wrong. Will fix for this chapter on.

* * *

New World: Day 7

Morning came and everyone split up to do their own things. Japan and China went back to the mines. Germany, Italy and Romano to work on the farm. Russia... just being Russia and doing whatever. England returned to building his house, thankfully there were no trees growing anywhere near it. America waited untill he left before turning to the last 3 in the house.

**America**: Dudes that was hilarious the other day.  
**Prussia**: Kess? We have no idea what you're talking about. *Big grin*  
**France**: Oui, What is it, is it something we need to hear about?  
**America**: Just that it's kinda of funny that right after I showed you the bonemeal trick, England's house was suddenly egulfed in a forest.  
**Spain**: Oh. Was it? Must be some-snort- sort of- he- co- coincidence- I'm sorry I can't. *Starts laughing and other 2 follow*  
**Prussia**: Kesssessess! Ok you got us. Wha- what you going to do?  
**America**: Nothing. I can't punish yous for having fun. Just don't rall England up too much. Thats my job.  
**France**: Sure. No problem.

America turned to leave. "By the way guys. Maybe you'll want to start to build your own houses soon. If you need wood you know were to get it. Be sure to replant the trees." America left to get started on his own house. "Building a house sounds like a good idea. Ofcourse moi is going to make the most beautiful house." "The Awsome me is going to have the most awsome house that any of the other un-awsome players" Prussia and France started think up of how their houses were going to look and started their way to the tree farm America made. "You guys go ahead. I'm going to check on how my little Roma is doing at the farm." Prussia and France didn't seem to hear and kept going. Spain sruged and headed to the place they were planning to have their farm. As Spain got closer he could make out a wooden building. Didn't look like it was finshed yet. He spoted Germany up on one of the walls and Italy down on the ground getting swramed by cows, sheeps and pigs. He heard Romano's voice shouting at Germany. "Hey Patato Bastard! When are you going to put the roof up?! You're so damn slow!" "You know this would go faster if I had some help!" Germany was getting frustrated to the lack of help he was getting.

**Spain**: Hey amigos. How's the farm coming?  
**Germany**: Slowly.  
**Romano**: How come you're not finshed with the barn yet anyway. You've been playing for a while already, before we even got here. Bastard.  
**Germany**: I would have probably finshed by now, but at first Italy wanted to go out and find the animals. I tryied to explain that we needed to build the barn and pens first but he ran off after a sheep he saw. Then he wanted to bring it back to the village. At the time we didn't know how to heard them and spent a good part of the game day trying to the push it back. Thats when America found us and told us having wheat will cause them to follow you. The next day America told us how to make fences and the best way to put this together. I started to build the barn. But then hear Italy yelling claiming he saw a monster whitch turned out to be a wolf. So I had to calm him down before going back to building. After a bit I noticed Italy had wondered off. I went looking for him and found him in a hole he fell into following a pig. By the time I got him out night was falling and the real monsters were appearing. We had to fight our way back. Once everyone got back we took a brake and Romano knows the rest.  
**Romano**: Stupid Patato Bastard and idiot brother.  
**Spain**: Sounds like you got your work cut out for you. I can lend you a hand if you want. This way Roma can watch Italy and we can het this barn done.  
**Romano**: Don't call me Roma!  
**Germany**: Ja. Sounds like a good plan to me.  
**Italy**: Germany!  
**Spain**, **Germany** and **Romano**: ?! *look over at Italy*

Durnning the conversation Italy some how gathered more animals and was now caught in a mess of sheeps and cows with a few pigs poping up here and there. Half of them being baby ones.

**Germany**: Italy! Put the wheat away!  
**Italy**: What? *Can't hear him due to all the animal noises*  
**Romano**: Idiot! *Jumps into the heep and makes his way over and grabs the wheat and puts it away.*

The animals suddenly loose interest and start moving away*

**Spain**: Italy, what what happened?  
**Italy**: All I did was feed them then these little baby animals poped up out of nowhere. Then they all where coming at me.  
**Germany**: Maybe you should wait untill we finshe the barn and pens before getting the animals again.  
**Italy**: Ve~ Ok.  
**Spain**: Hey Roma. Why don't you go take Italy and get some more wood. America got a tree farm not far from here.  
**Romano**: Yeah whatever... And don't call me Roma!

Romano lead Italy with him to get more wood while Spain helped Germany with the building of the barn. By the time they finshed the sun was setting.

**Germany**: Thanks Spain. This would have taken longer if you didn't help.  
**Spain**: No problem. But looks like we'll have to save the pens for tomorrow.  
**America**: Dudes! Yous did a good job! *Walking up behind them*  
**Spain**: Yeah. Just got to add the pens and get the animals in there.  
**America**: Yeah and from the looks of it you'll have more then enough animals. *looking around the field* Were you guys feeding them?  
**Germany**: Huh? Well Italy was earlyer. How did you know?  
**America**: Oh yeah I forgot to tell you. If you feed two of them they make a little one.  
**Germany**: That's why there was so many. *sweat drop*  
**America**: Lets get back before the monsters spawn.  
**Germany**: Ja. I don't want to be chased by another Enderman  
**Spain** and **Romano**: Enderman?  
**Germany**: You don't want to know.

*Meanwhile*

Canada is sitting in his new home where he relocated all his gear, sitting at a table he made sipping on mushroom stew. "Life gets no better then this."

* * *

Yay the Barn is finshed. They got something done, unlike in their meetings.

All the countries: HEY!

It's the truth. Now to come up with the next chapter. Also I hope I did better with Prussia's laugh on this one.


	13. The Mining Maze

This is what happens when you have friends that distraction you with other games and you have writers block. Late updates .

Anyway, I got the chapter done but have no clue what to do for the next one. I was thinking of making one of what Russia does for his day. But I also don't want to neglect Canada. So I'll let you guys choose. Do I try to think of something for Russia or make one fore Canada whitch I have a bit of an idea for...

* * *

New World: Day 8

Everyone woke and retured to their tasks. England had finshed his house but it seemed that a certain 3 gotten the idea that England needed to add a swimming pool... on his roof...(They found out about buckets). America had to help him and keep him from drowning himself. After that the trio went back to their houses and helped Spain make his. Germany, Italy, and Romano returned to the farm to work on the pens. Russia desided it was time to build a place of his own and got work. And like every other day since they found the village Japan and China went back into the mines.

Japan and China work the past few days mining everything they came across. Even thro coal was a common thing and you can literly get tons of it, it can also get used up fast. From powering fernaces to makeing tourches you can burn throu it quickly. They each had about 2 stacks (1 stack= 64 of the item *Depending, some things can only stack 16*) of tourches and with the extra iron they have been mining had 3 iron pickaxes, 2 iron shovels and an iron sword. They have also goten themselves pretty deep into the caves. Some of the branching off tunnles had some blocks in front of the way letting them know they were dead ends and blocking up areas that looped around so they wouldn't get lost. They continued on from the last place they left off. Comming up on more coal China started to mine it out as Japan checked up ahead to make sure there weren't any mobs around.

**China**: *Braking throu the coal and finding another tunnle* Hey Japan! I think I found another way. Aru~  
**Japan**: Let me see. *Places a tourch on the near by wall in the hole China made* Looks like another tunnle. *Walks in and places another tourch and has the sword ready*  
**China**: Be careful. I don't want to run into another one of those creepers.  
**Japan**: Doesn't look like any mobs spwaned here yet. And this end here is a dead end.  
**China**: The other way look deeper and is sloping down. Should we cheack it out?  
**Japan**: Might as well. *Taking the lead and lighting up the tunnle as they go.*

They followed the tunnle down. They ran into a small spider dungeon and found few peices of string, 2 cocoa beans, some gunpowder, 3 wheat, 2 bread, a saddle, and Music disc (Cat). They moved on after looting the chest and destroing the spawner. Soon enough they started to come across lava falls and pools. Some that look easy to advoid, others not so much. And the tunnle split in many more ways. Some tunnles went deeper down, some go back up. There were a few over their heads and didn't know untill zombies and skeletons droped down nearly on top of them. China thought he may take a heart attack after a creeper fell off to his side into a lava pool. Takeing the tunnles one at a time they cleared them out and marked them and continued on. Soon they came up on something new.

**China**: Japan, what is this? *Pointing to a wooden arch way.*  
**Japan**: That would be an abandoned mine shaft. You can defintly get some good items from them.  
**China**: Think we'll find redstone in there?  
**Japan**: Yes, but we'll need to be very careful.  
**China**: *Following Japan into the mine shaft* Why? Do those creeper things spawn here too?  
**Japan**: Yes but their not the only things to worry about.  
**China**: What eles is down here then?  
**Japan**: Posionous cave spiders.  
**China**: Aiya! There's posion spiders in this game too?!  
**Japan**: Well it's easy to locate the spawners for them. It will be in a tunnle covered in cobwebs. And when they spawn, they spawn a lot so you'll hear them before you get near. Currently I wouldn't suggest battling them untill we get better equiped.  
**China**: Maybe we should save this place untill then?  
**Japan**: Lets just look around a bit and see if theres redstone around. If we hear the spiders we'll turn back.  
**China**: Ok. *Continues to follow by very nervously*

They walked throu the halls of the maze like mines finding more coal, iron and now gold to add to their list. Finding gold means they were getting closer to find redstone. After a few minutes they desided that they shoud head back, only now they were a bit lost. Unlike the cave tunnles, mine shafts double back on themselves offen and turn one around so many times one can get lost easily. They went down tunnles they thought they knew but ended up in dead ends or unlit areas that they didn't go to before. And with some areas of the tunnles being prelit, it just added to the confusion.

**China**: We're going to starve to death down here!  
**Japan**: Well on the difficulty setting we are on, that is not likely. The worst would be losing half our heath in terms of starving. After that we'd most likely run into a group of mobs that would finsh the rest of our heath.  
**China**: We're going to die!  
**Japan**: Purhaps. But we'll respawn next to village if we do. But then we'll also lose all our items and goods.  
**China**: *Now freaking out* I don't want to die! Aru!  
**Japan**: Calm down China-san. We'll be fine. We'll just dig-  
**China**: *Rushes ahead in complete freak out mode not knowing where he's going* Don't want to die! Don't want to die! Don't want to die!  
**Japan**: *anime sweatdrop* China-san! Wait!

Japan runs after China hopeing to catch him before he runs into a mob or worst. As China turned the corner of the tunnle, Japan suddenly hear him yell. Japan turned the corner sword at the ready to fend off whatever was attacking China only to see China on the ground face first, legs up against the side of a chest near the wall. Japan went over and helped China sit back up.

**China**: That hurt. Aru~  
**Japan**: Are you ok?  
**China**: Yeah I'll be ok.  
**Japan**: Well, despite getting lost, we managed to find something. *turns to the chest*

Opening it up they found 2 peices of coal (like they didn't have enough), an iron ingot, 3 melon seeds, and an enchantment book for Knockback II.

**Japan**: Thats not bad.  
**China**: So how are we going to get out of here?  
**Japan**: I was going to say we could dig a stair case up and hopefully not run into anything.  
**China**: I guess thats better then nothing. Where do we start it?  
**Japan**: *Walks over to a flat wall* Here will do.

They start digging their way up in a sprial like stair case matter, grabing a few more ores as they went. After about a minute they reached the surface and climb out. It was about midnight in the game, meaning most of the mob monsters were spawned. They quickly placed a marker of cobblestone to let them know where the mine shaft tunnle was and ran back to the village. As they entered the village the saw Germany standing outside.

**Germany**: There you are. We were about to send out search parties for you two.  
**Japan**: Very sorry. We got a little lost in our digging adventures.  
**China**: But we did bring back some good stuff.  
**Germany**: I better let the others know you're back. Before America leads a charge for the caves.

They enter the house and sorted their items and loots, telling everyone about the mineshaft they found. America was looking a little disappointed that he didn't get to play hero and save them, but brighten up when he saw the loot. After getting everything strighten out it was already past midnight in the game. Since England, America, Prussia, France and Spain had houses built for themselves they went to their houses for the night, Romano staying with Spain cause he didn't want to stay another night with the "Patato Bastard". The rest took up their normal places in the village house and rested for the rest of the night.

* * *

Poor America not getting the chance to be the hero.

America: I didn't even get any lines in this chapter. :(

Well you can't be in every chapter and expect we all will hear your big mouth.

America: I don't have a big mouth.

You can stuff a whole big mac in that space in between your jaws. You have a big mouth.

America: *pouts*

Be sure to let me know what you want the next chapter on, Russia or Canada. Laters!


	14. Left paradise for this

Hey all! I know thst update it very late, but been busy last week.

Anyway, with a 5-0 vote count this week chapter is going to be on Canada! Woot!

Canada: What?! Really?

Yup. Sorry Russia. Better luck next time.

Russia: It's ok. All will be come one with Russia eventually.

Anyway. Hope you all enjoyed your Canada-day and 4th of July.

Canada: Yes it was-

America: You bet! My birthday parties are the bomb!

Yes I'm sure it was. So here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

New World: Days 8-9 Canada

Canada was doing well. He found himself a nice size Mushroom island with many himself a nice big house and Mooshroom farm and had all the mushroom stew he can eat. Everything was going great... at first. He didn't have trouble with mobs or anything. It was just he was on a big island... All by himself... Getting board... With no one there, things were quite. Too quite (sounds like a place England would like). He had no one to talk to. No one to buils stuff with. No one to go off adverntureing with. No one around. He was getting lonely. "And I'm getting sick of eating nothing but fish and mushroom stew everyday." Says the one that lives on pancakes. "That's different!"

"Wait. Didn't Japan say that he fixed the spawn point for the server. If I can make a compass, then I should be able to find that village they're useing." Canada went into his item chests to see what he had. "To make a compass I need 4 iron ingots and a redstone dust. Well I have enough iron. But no redstone. I'm going to have to find some then." He took out 2 iron pickaxes, a stone shovel, and a iron sword with a stack of tourches and 5 cooked fish and returned to the hole that lead to the tunnels he used to get to the island. He traveled back until got to a point he belived was the lowest and started to dig another path down. Eventually he started to pick up some gold, then some lapis lazuli telling him that redstone wasn't far behind. Once he dug down to a point he felt was good enough, he dug out a stright line. From that there he when off to one side of the newly made tunnel and made another picking up the materials he found. Then he'd head back and then make another tunnel in the same side 2 block down. He repeated this a few more time. Soon enough he found what he was looking for. A block that looked to have bit of red colored stone stuck in it. It also gave a faint glow as he went to mine it. Unfortunlly, there was only one block. But it gave him 4 pieces of dust, more then enough to make a compass. Hurrying back he went to his crafting table. Once he made his compass he went outside and checked the direction it was pointing.

"Northwest... I hope it's working right..." Grabing a few other items from his chests and putting them into his inventory, he made his way back to the tunnels and to the small island he spawned on in the begging of the game. From there he made boat and set off northwest as the compass pointed. When he left his island it was just before noon, By the time he saw new land it was becoming dark. "This is not good. I won't have time to build a shelter for the night." Canada was desiding on if he should chance going to shore or to just hang around in his boat all night. But as he started to get closer to land he noticed a light. Canada sailed over onto the shore to check it out. Leaveing his boat, he walked up to a small house? Why was there a lone house here? He went up to see if anyone was there. As he reached the door he realized that there was no one was there, cause if there was they'd have a hard time getting out throu the door. There was a block of cobblestone in front of it. Canada was about to question it untill he looked over the door and saw a sign that read "Property of America Freedom Rules!" Canada figured that since America is over at the village now that he wouldn't mind if he'd use the house for the night. Canada mined up the cobblestone that blocked the door and entered. Canada noticed that there was no bed in the the house but didn't mind. Atleast he had somewhere safe to sleep.

In the morning, Canada got up and did a little searching in the near by woods. He found a few pigs and was happy to have somthing other then fish and stew to eat. He took the meat back to America's beach house to cook and then gathered his stuff to hunt for the village. He replaced the cobblestone block in the front of the door like America had left it and followed the compass northwest into the woods. As he got to the other end he heard someone humming. Whatever tune they humming he couldn't tell but he followed the sound. Soon he rounded a tree he recognized the tune was sort of like the tetris theme, by then he was about 3 feet away from Russia. Russia didn't seem to noticed that he had company and continued to chop down a birch tree. "H-hell-o?" Russia paused for a moments and look over to the area that Canada was standing in. "H-hi R-russia. It's m-me Cana-" Russia didn't seem to see him cause he just shrugged and went back to work. Canada sighed and stood there for a moment until Russia was done. He then followed Russia back to where the village was. Near the enterance to east side of the village Canada saw England and Romano who was just joining him standing there.

**Romano**: Hey tea bastard. What's that tomato bastard and other bastards are walking to?  
**England**: Stand here and see. *Evil grin*

Canada looked over to see Prussia, France and Spain walking up to... Oh no...

**Russia**: That is a creeper Da?  
**Romano**: A what?  
**England**: We may know that, but they don't.  
**Russia**: Kolkolkolkolkol  
**Canada**: England you are very crule.  
**England**: Did someone say something?  
**Prussia**: (from afar) Hey why is this thing hissing?!  
**France**: Moi is not liking this.  
**Spain**: Si, it's comming towards-  
BOOM!

The creeper exploded leaveing the 3 now weary players not far from a newly made hole in the ground. Russia just continued to Kol and Romano was on the ground laughing.

**England**: Maybe next time they'll think twice before turning my house into a chicken coop. (They found out the seeds attract chickens and lead a bunch into his house)  
**Prussia**: (stil afar) That was not awsome man!  
**Spain**: Ahh! Run there's 3 more!

3 other creepers there that were in the field near by started to chase the 3 back to the village then lost interest when they got far enough away. By then America appeared with Germany and italy behind him.

**America**: Dudes what happened? We heard an explosion.  
**Italy**: Romano are you ok? Why are you on the floor crying?  
**Romano**: I'm not crying you idiot. I was laughing at tomato bastard and patato bastard's brother.  
**Germany**: Do I want to know?  
**Russia**: Da, they met a creeper.  
**America**: Oh right. Those. You did warn them about them didn't you?  
**England**: *just smiled* Nope... *Walks back into the village*  
**America**: Dude you're evil!  
**Germany**: What the heck is a creeper? I know Russia mentioned it before.  
**Canada**: Creepers are mobs that if they get too close to their target they will explode.  
*Everyone (except Russia) jump when they noticed Canada standing right behind them*  
**America**: Canada Bro! When you get here?  
**Canada**: I've been here the entire time.  
**Germany**: Are there any other monsters that we should all know about?  
**Canada**: I belive you already saw an enderman other then that just the normal spiders, zombies and skeletons.  
**Romano**: What's an enderman?  
**Germany**: I'll tell you later. Right now I'd like to finsh herding the animals into the pens. Which you should be helping us do.  
**America**: Come on I'm helping yous out so we should be finshed in no time.  
**Russia**: I'm finshing up my house. *walks off*  
**Canada**: So you guys already have a farm and houses-  
**America**: Alright lets get back to the farm and finsh up already.  
**Romano**: Fine. *Pick himself up and follows the others leaveing Canada standing there*

**Canada**: I left my island for this... *sigh*

* * *

Well it seems Canada finally found the village and England got his revenge. Also I know that there's a new update that came out for minecraft recently. I will be adding that into the story as well and any future updates that get added as they come. Also sorry for any spelling errors, I'm a bad speller and do try to re-read my stuff before posting but even then some things still get by me.

Also to anyone that go to anime conventions. I will be going to Otakon in Baltimore Maryland this year. If anyone here is also going, Cool! I'll most likely be around the Larp room most of time. If you find me don't be shy to say hell-o.


	15. Chickens!

All I can say for this chapter is Prussia... Prussia, Prussia, Prussia. England why? *shakes head*

England: He started it.

Prussia: That was still uncalled for.

Knock it off or I'm sending Greece's cat army after both of yous. Everyone enjoy this chapter...

* * *

New World: Rest of day 9

Prussia, Spain and France poped out of a door in one of the village houses.

**France**: Is it clear?  
**Spain**: Si, I don't see anymore of those green things.  
**Prussia**: That was so un-awsome. We got to get that brit back for this!  
**Spain**: Um. I think he was just getting us back for all those pranks.  
**Purssia**: Maybe but we didn't try to blow him up in any of them did we?!  
**France**: Non. What he did is not exceptable.  
**Canada**: Sounds to me you had it comming.

Spain, and France jump at the sudden appearance of Canada. They tuned and see Canada and calm down.

**Prussia**: Hey! Birddie, I thought I saw you here. Where you been?  
**France**: Hon hon hon. Oui, how's my former colony?  
**Canada**: Ex-colony. If you remember.  
**France**: *Wrap his arm around Canada's sholder* Don't tell me you're still upset about that. If you like I'll make it up to you. Honhonhon.  
**Spain**: And people called me a pediphile.  
**Canada**: I think I'll pass. But since you 3 are here. Maybe you can catch me up on what happened so far.  
**Prussia**: No problem. And while we're at it I'll show you around. You should see the awsome house I made.  
**France**: I think I'll be heading back to mine. We're going to need a good plan if we're going to get England back. I'll see if I can come up with anything.*Walks away*  
**Spain**: I think I'll go take a siesta. Catch you later Prussia.  
**Prussia**: You guys are just going to ditch me? Ah, who needs thoses un-awsome loosers.  
**Canada**: If it's too much troble for you I can just go ask America.  
**Prussia**: Nah. You're not trobleing me. I'd juat wish I had a journal or something that I could have writen all this stuff in. Would make it easy to catch you up.  
**Canada**: America didn't tell you about writing books?  
**Prussia**: Hun? You can write books?!  
**Canada**: Y-yes. You would have to make the stuff but yes, you can make books you can write in. It's called a Book and Quill.  
**Prussia**: Kesseseseses. And how does one make such an awsome item?  
**Canada**: You would have to find reeds. And lots of them. You'll need an ink sack, that you can get from squids, and a feather from chickens.  
**Prussia**: Well what are we waiting for? Let's get this stuff.

Prussia grabs Canada arm and drags him along towards England's house. For some reason there was a lot of clucking going on in there. They came up to one of the windows to see if England had returned home yet.

**Canada**: So... Why is there a bunch of chickens in England's house again.  
**Prussia**: We thought it would be funny, which it was. So how do we get a feather off of- *Hears the scream of a chicken and Prussia looked in with horror*

England was deffintly home and was trying to clean up the mess of chickens in his house... With a sword. Prussia paled at the sight and ran for the front door and threw it open completely taking England by surprize. England stood there shocked for a moment.

**Prussia**: What do you think you're doing?!  
**England**: W-what?  
**Prussia**: I said what do you think you're doing?! *pointing to his sword*  
**England**: *Snaping out of his shock* What does it look like I'm doing? I'm cleaning up the mess you and your 2 pals left me.  
**Prussia**: With that?!  
**England**: Well how eles am I going to get rid of them?  
**Prussia**: *Jaw just hangs open for a moment* Murderer!  
**Canada**: Prussia, please calm down. *Joining him at his side*  
**Prussia**: You are a murderer!  
**England**: How do you figure that?  
**Prussia**: What did these poor chickens ever do to you!  
**England**: Who were the ones that left them here.  
**Prussia**: Why you... I'll-  
**Canada**: Prussia, please! *holds Prussia back and tryies to drag him out throu the door*  
**England**: So you don't like see your little chicken firends get hurt? *takeing his sword and hovers it over a chicken*  
**Prussia**: Don't you dare!  
**England**: Then next time don't leave them here. *Slashes the chicken and it leave behind the meat and a few feathers*  
**Prussia**: I'm going to tear you apart! *Get's draged out by Canada* Just wait! When I get my hands on you!

Canada manages to get Prussia out of the house and away from England who was now laughing at Prussia's attempt to maule him. After getting a good distance away from the house Canada let him go. Prussia was fumming. He was thinking of way to avenge his fallen chicken friends. Canada just sigh and walked with him for a bit until he calmed down. Then he showed him a few feathers that he picked up at England's house. Prussia recited a few words of mourning and promised that their gift(the feathers) will be put to good use.

**Canada**: Are you alright now?  
**Prussia**: *sniff* Ja... I can handle this. What do we have to get next?  
**Canada**: *pats Prussia's back* We should look for reeds. We're going to need a lot of them. So if we find a few, we should hold on to them incase we don't find more.  
**Prussia**: Why's that?  
**Canada**: We can use them to make more. Now we'll find them next to areas of water. Do you know of any rivers or lakes near here? Other wise we'll head to the beach south of here and see if we can find some.  
**Prussia**: Ja, there's a river just north of here.  
*At the river*  
**Canada**: What we're looking for are tall green bamboo looking things that should be right next to the water.  
**Prussia**: Ok, I'll head over this way if you want to take the other.

They spilt up, Canada going west and Prussia going east. As Canada knocked down a few reeds he spoted a few squid in a half frozen lake. He dived down after them and swiped one down with his sword. Grabing the ink sack it left behind and made his way back to the surface. After a little more gathering he retuned to Prussia. By then night was falling. Prussia lead the way back to the village and to the community house which it had been named and found everyone already there.

**Prussia**: What's up?  
**Germany**: There you are. Where have you been all day?  
**Prussia**: The awsome me was getting stuff to make something awsome.  
**Germany**: Nervermind.  
**Canada**: *walks up to America* So what's going on?  
**America**: ?! Canada? When you get here?  
**Canada**: *Just sighs*  
**Japan**: Anyway I think it may be a good idea after we refresh ourselves, we log off for the night. It's probably getting late in the real world as it is.  
**America**: I guess. We can hop back on in the morning right?  
**England**: You know we can't play this 24/7. We still got to take care of our real lives stuff, like Work.  
**Prussia**: *Just noticed England standing against a back wall* *Mumbles* Murderer...  
**France**: Did you say something Prussia?  
**Germany**: So lets eat and organize ourselves for the next time we get on.  
**Italy**: Germany! Dinner's ready!  
**Prussia**: *Sits at the table* So what are we having? *Sees England smirking at him*  
**America**: *Comes over to give him his food* Chicken, courtesy of England.  
**Prussia**: *Jaw drops and passes out*  
**Canada**: *Since he knows they're going to forget him, takes Prussia share since he's unable to eat it*

* * *

England you are evil.

Prussia: I second that!

America: Mi Thrud tat *eating*

Prussia: America, what are you eating...

America: Thinen.

Prussia: *Passes out again*

Anyway I'm trying to get these out on time but sometimes it's a little hard to think. More so when RL butts in. Hope you like and be sure to review.


End file.
